Me in Project X Zone 2: BRAVE NEW WORLD!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Sequel to Me in Project X Zone. After 3 years of the crazy crossover bad luck comes Kitsuna's way in her world. In order to escape from it all, Kitsuna travels back to the material world only to meet her favorite agents clad in black and red garments. Meanwhile world's are suddenly merging and it is up for Shinra and allies to stop them! What will become of this BRAVE NEW WORLD?
1. Shinra!

**Project X Zone 2 Opening:**

 _The scene opens up with a fade of white. A piano solo then begins to play as the foggy scenery slowly clears up showing our three main heroes walking forward holding their weapons._

 _The camera then shows a mans shoulder, a woman's bare hip in a dress, and a woman's chest in a bikini clad top. The camera briefly shows the three stopping in the middle of the street._

 _The camera then pans up to show Xiaomu smiling cutely holding her staff before panning up showing Reiji holding his staffs having his hand on his hip before panning up showing Kitsuna in a Shinra uniform smirking proudly having her arms crossed over her chest as she holds her gun in her left hand._

 _The camera then shows the three standing together as they stare at the golden chains in front of them before briefly showing a dark monster that fades._

 _As gold chains move across the screen, the scenery fades showing the alleys and enemies alike getting ready to battle before lastly showing Saya with Ouma._

 _The scene switches showing Reiji then revealing all the allies around him. The golden chains run across switching the scene showing Urashima piloting the vehicle as Reiji and Xiaomu watch. Kitsuna walks up to them holding a donut while sipping a drink as she pesters Urashima to go faster._

 _Urashima instantly goes full throttle causing Reiji to fall against the wall while Kitsuna falls on Xiaomu spilling her drink all over the window as the ship disappears into the dimension._

 _The scene then switches to show Haseo eagerly fighting a demon eventually having trouble before showing Dante appearing before him ready to fight the demon._

 _The scene then switches to Yuri crossing swords with an enemy who quickly jumps away before quickly being attacked by a rising demon from the ground._

 _The scene then switches to T-elos launching forward to attack Phoenix and Maya who quickly run away only to cornered by the Nemesis T Type who is then blasted by Ulala, Leanne, and Majima as chains rise up behind them...only to reveal a horde of monsters. The three then run away._

 _The scene then switches to multiple allies charging to fight before switching the scene to show Reiji, Xiaomu, and Kitsuna in a green background ready to fight the new enemy: Sheath who stands alongside Ayame, Katuna, and Juri._

 _The three enemies then charge as Reiji, Xiaomu, and Kitsuna charge for them._

 _The scene then briefly switches to show KOS-MOS and Fiora getting ready to battle._

 _The scene then switches to Reiji, Xiaomu, and Kitsuna breaking the gold chains before the camera shows Says, Sheath, and Katuna charging back to attack them._

 _Each of them stand to point their weapons at each other before an explosion occurs._

 _The seen then switches to show Valkyrie calmly flying off into the distance before fading._

 _The scene then shows multiple ally's jumping at the screen from Axel, to Felicia, to Aty and Ingrid before Felicia jumps back to happily join them._

 _The scene then switches to show Chrom and Lucina along with Lightning Farron standing on top of cars on a wreaked street as helicopters point their spotlights at the camera to switch the scene._

 _The scene then switches to Ryu and Akira beating up enemies before being shocked by Sonic who quickly spin dashes on the enemy before he gives his signature thumbs up._

 _A large enemy then erupts from the ground before the camera rapidly switches to show all the ally's._

 _The scene then switches to show Xiaomu, Kitsuna, and Reiji together before revealing all the ally's alongside them._

 _The scene then switches to Captain Cammando shooting a blast before showing Alisa and Ciel attacking together before showing Mega Man blasting before switching to show Kite fighting his evil counterpart._

 _The scene then switches to show Reiji, Kitsuna, and Xiaomu standing before the main large enemy._

 _The scene then switches to show all the ally's with glowing aura around them flying up to attack the enemy together. As Kitsuna flies up she blows a kiss at the camera before charging up alongside the enemies before lastly showing Xiaomu winking at the camera before flying up to fight with the others._

 _The camera then switches to rapidly show printed images of members of Shinra and Ouma before lastly showing a photo of Reiji, Kitsuna, and Xiaomu walking off..._

 **Well yeah...that's how I saw it anyways...**

 **Let's start the story shall we?**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

 _Kitsuna: (Sad) Aww! I don't wanna go home! I'm gonna miss you guys!_

 _Xiaomu: It's okay! Here! If you want, Reiji and I can save you a spot at Shinra for a job or internship!_

 _Kitsuna: (Happy) Thanks Xiaomu! But I'm way too famous to be needing to do any work aside from Bounty Hunting with my man!_

 _After chatting up some more, Fuse and I were transported back to the Phantom World..._

...

...

...

It had been 3 years since the crazy battles and crossing over into different dimensions.

Due and her slaves had been defeated and Mii had gotten her family's portal stone back.

I was SO wrong to say what I have said to Xiaomu after her offer to work for Shinra...

During those years, a dirty rumor stirred up affecting my singing career.

This resulted in my break up with Gantz.

The IRS had taken a lot away from me including Fuse...

I couldn't take it anymore with my crazed/angered fans or the press...

I had to get away from this world for awhile...

I had contacted Shinra and taken up Xiaomu's offer...

...

...

...

Reiji's POV:

I stood in front of Roppongi waiting for my partners to show up.

I went into deep thought.

Reiji: Well well, so it's Roppongi. I should've known...

Reiji: The dimensional rift is growing unstable. This place could be sealed off at any time.

Reiji: Xiaomu...where the devil have you gotten to?

Reiji:...Probably making who-ha with that other kitsune...ugh...those two...

I heard singing and turned seeing Xiaomu skipping towards me.

Xiaomu: Hey there, Reiji! Did ya have to...wait?!

Reiji: You're late, Xiaomu. Need I remind you we've got a job to do?

Xiaomu: Complain, complain! You sound just like your father, Shogo, you know that?

Xiaomu: We noble agents of Shinra who protect the world from monsters most grody...blah blah blah!

Reiji: It doesn't take his level of dedication to be annoyed by your work ethic. Show up late again and you're getting a spanking.

Xiaomu: Heh, you that like it's a deterrent.

Xiaomu: But I suppose this is no time to get lost in fantasies.

?: If you two are done flirting, I'd like to start my guitar solo!

Reiji: What?!

A rapid guitar solo then played out of nowhere.

Xiaomu and I turned to the source of the music and saw how it came from our temporary recruit, Kitsuna playing a guitar as she walked up to us.

She wore a black bandeau bikini top with crossover white straps, Shinra's signature red cropped vest, Shinra's signature fingerless gloves, black leather hotpants with white lining and a white button, red fishnet thigh highs and high heeled knee high black boots with white laces. In her hair was a white bow.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

I then finish up my solo before striking a pose.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Oh yeah!

Reiji:...Why'd you bring your guitar?

Kitsuna: (Normal) C'mon now! You know I need it to fight!

I snap my fingers making the guitar disappear.

Xiaomu:...What are you wearing?!

Kitsuna: (Frown) What's wrong with my outfit? You said the theme was red and black!

Xiaomu: Yeah, but still! You even more like a stripper than before!

Kitsuna: (Glare) Now don't you start! I don't want any stripper jokes in this crossover!

Xiaomu: Pull down your shorts!

Kitsuna: (Glare) You put on some underwear!

Reiji: Sigh...how long are you staying in this world again?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) How rude...

Kitsuna: (Normal) It's only for the summer or at least until the rumors in my world die down.

Xiaomu: Hey, so was it you who ate my last batch Honey Nut Cheerios, this morning?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Oh...were those your Cheerios? I'm sorry...

Xiaomu: Ugh! Kitsuna! You eat everything!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Ha ha ha! That's the life of being roommates...

Reiji: A roommate who doesn't pay her rent...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Reiji I'll pay it! Just give me some time!

Yeah, ever since I joined Shinra, I decided to find a place to stay and that was when Xiaomu offered to let me stay with her and Reiji in their apartment.

Reiji at first did not approve but I promised him I'd help pay rent.

At first I shared a bed with Xiaomu but I couldn't STAND her kicking!

So bringing a blanket and pillow with me, I had slept in the bathtub.

I enjoyed my days with Xiaomu, she was like the sister I've always wanted.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to go through the many months of training since I already had experience in bounty hunting...

Xiaomu: So, Reiji, what's the deal this time?

Reiji: Would it kill you to at least read the mission briefings? First we're investigating the monster readings detected here.

Reiji: After that, we're off to Shibuya to link up with the BSAA.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Wow, we're already crossing over?

Xiaomu: Hold on...BSAA...Oh that anti bioterroism thingie? What's that stand for again...The Badass Sexy Action Agency?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Ha ha! I should have joined that group since I clearly qualify!

Reiji: You can leave anytime...

Kitsuna: (Sad) Why do you hate me, Reiji?

Reiji: The BSAA is the Bioterroism Security Assessment Alliance. Should be the same two agents as always.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) How can I forget those two agents with the attitudes? I'll never forget how those two lead zombies onto my ship...

Kitsuna: (Sad) Which has also been taken away by the IRS...

Xiaomu: Again? Sheesh, do they even have anyone else?

Kitsuna: (Normal) I'm afraid Raccoon City has a pretty low population due to the B.O.W.'s.

Reiji: EIther way, we're in no position to talk. Speaking of which, have either of you heard from the good doctor yet?

Xiaomu: Still not here. Said she'd bring some new weapon though.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) I don't like her attitude, can we get a new doctor? One that isn't catty!

Reiji: She's only "catty" because you disrespect her.

Kitsuna: (Anger) When I walked into the office on my first day, she mistook me for a stripper or prostitute to entertain the bosses. Apparently they were having an office party!

Kitsuna: (Anger) Where is she, anyway? Ima tell her off!

Xiaomu: Maybe she's doing her makeup? I can never quite figure out how old she is.

Reiji: The both of your ages are puzzles itself.

Xiaomu: Pff...I lost count after Year 765. There's a lot to deal with when you get as old as me.

Kitsuna: (Sad) You have no idea how lucky you are to be so "old-young".

Xiaomu: Hm? What about you, Kitsuna? How old are you now?

Kitsuna: (Pondering) 18,000...

Kitsuna: (Wink)...Something...

Xiaomu: HA! We both lost track!

The two of us then share a laugh.

Reiji: Well O Ancient and Decrepit Sage Foxes. I'd say it's time to get to work. You two sense anything?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa...now that you mention it!

Xiaomu: Hey, monsters of Roppongi! Show yourselves!

A monster had appeared in front of us.

Reiji: So they're really here. That accounts for the readings we detected but...

Xiaomu: Somethings off about this one.

Reiji: A new monster from, Ouma.

Xiaomu: Hmm...might be. Hard to say.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Well...it's not a cow...or a horse...

Reiji: Either way. It's not friendly, we know that much! Let's do this!

Xiaomu: Hmph...Guess you can only put off work for so long. All right, how about we edge closer while we survey the situation?

Kitsuna: (Happy/Gun) Sounds like a plan! Shall we?

Reiji: Let's close the distance!

Xiaomu then went to Reiji's side.

I look at them crazy.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Wh-wait! Where's my partner? Shouldn't we wait for the doctor?

Xiaomu smiled.

Xiaomu: You're a solo unit!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) A-GAIN?!

Xiaomu chuckled at my anger while Reiji smirked to himself.

I groan as I look up at the top of the Shibuya building.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Hit it boys...

A group of men then appeared on top of the Shibuya building playing the trumpets, drums, violins, and cellos at the start of the chap.

 _ **Prologue 1: Shinra**_

Reiji: You've got to be kidding me...this again?!

Xiaomu: Let me get this straight! You lose all your stuff but yet you can afford your orchestral crew?!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) I didn't go bankrupt, Xiaomu...

We then headed to battle.

Reiji and Xiaomu fought while I supported.

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **Kitsuna: (Cheeky) So when are you gonna tell Xiaomu how you feel?**

 **Reiji: Why don't you mind your own business and focus for once?**

 **Xiaomu: Reiji! Don't hide your feelings for me!**

The battle then started.

 **Kitsuna: Fighting time!**

I charge towards the enemy and lash at them with my Mechanical White Hairbow which enlarges in size only to bring out an electrical chainsaw tip which I use to stab, slice, and electrocute the enemy.

I bring out my guitar which is attached to my new twin Shinra guns and play it as I sing allowing bullets to shoot from the air holes of the guitar at the enemy before quickly switching to use my magical hexing abilities to bend and slash at the enemy.

My hair then obediently wraps around my now bare body.

 **Kitsuna: Like this?**

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harsh magic at the enemy which at the same time pushes me back.

 **POST DIALOGUE:**

 **Kitsuna: (Cheeky) You sure your not a 700 year old were skunk?**

 **Reiji: Wanna get the treatment, Xiaomu gets?**

 **Xiaomu: Hey! No one gets spanked by you, but me!**

The fight was soon over...

Or so we thought.

Reiji: Nuts, another one!

Xiaomu: Reiji! When life gives you lemons, you close the bedroom door and read em all! C'mon!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Damn! You too? I only started reading them briefly after my breakup!

Reiji: Both of you, stand back!

We then fought more incoming monsters until they were gone.

An item appeared in front of us.

Xiaomu: Oh! It dropped something? And I just felt the weirdest thing. Like a flash of inspiration!

Reiji: We'll use the item if we can. Never know if something will turn out to be useful.

We then picked up the item.

Another monster then appeared.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) You've got to be kidding me...

Xiaomu: Right? What's the deal with these things? Are they deliberately trying to slow us down?

Reiji: Could be. That might explain why the Doctor is late, too...

Xiaomu: Quite possible. Let's not waste any more time here. Kitsuna! Reiji! Bring out the big guns!

Kitsuna: (Chainsaw) On it!

Reiji: I'm game. Let's do this!

We then took out all the enemies...

Reiji: I'm not sensing any more hostiles...is that the end of it?

Xiaomu: I think we're safe for now. I'm not picking up any further monster readings.

Kitsuna: (Relaxed) Good! Then can we go to Starbucks for a coffee break?

Xiaomu: Ooh! Yeah! Let's go!

Reiji: Uh, no. We have to wait for the Doctor...hope she's all right.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Well that makes one of us, cause' I sure don't give a damn.

Reiji then reads some reports.

Reiji: Report from HQ. Seems those monsters haved popped up again elsewhere. Looks like they're trying to keep Shinra bogged down.

Xiaomu: Oh no..you don't think they got Urashima do you?

Reiji: Still no word from the Doctor, huh?...Wait, what's that?

We then heard a loud vehicle.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa...what is that?

Xiaomu: Sounds a bit too loud to be a car...

Reiji: Look out! Somethings coming!

A large flashy vehicle then pulled up.

Kitsuna: (Happy) No way! The IRS is giving me my Dimensional Vehicles back?! Ooh! It's the new model! The Dimensional Party Bus!

Xiaomu: There's a Dimensional Party Bus...?

Reiji: That body paint job...

Kitsuna: (Frown) Wait a minute...

A familiar white haired woman in a scantily clad red hip bare Shinra uniform got out of the vehicle.

?: Phew. This should be it. Destination-wise.

Xiaomu: U-Urashima...? So this ridiculous slab of metal would be...

Urashima: Xiaomu, dear, I believe I've repeatedly reminded you to call me "Doctor".

Kitsuna: (Sad) So...not my party bus?

Urashima: No, it is not.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Thanks, Doctor Obvious...

Urashima: Also, Shinra doesn't approve of overly revealing outfits. You have the option of wearing dress with cutouts or a shirt with pants.

Kitsuna: (Glare) Hold up...you mean to tell me that my outfit is not okay but yet you want me to wear a hip cut dress over my stank bare crotch?!

Kitsuna: (Angry) You'd have to be the dumbest doctor I've ever met!

Urashima: H-how dare you?!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Screw this! I'm joining Ouma! At least they have a sense of style!

Reiji: Not funny...

Xiaomu: I'm with Reiji on that one...

Reiji: Chizuru Urashima, head of the Equipment Division. You gonna explain this ginormous car?

Urashima: Reiji, honey. DOCTOR. D-O-C-T-O-R, except it's one word and not 6 letters spelled out like that.

I turn to Reiji and Xiaomu.

Kitsuna: (Normal) If I give her a certificate that says "Real Doctor" will she shut up?

Urashima: So? Curious about the car, are you? Local use heavy duty transport, the pride of our Equipment Division...

Urashima: Dragonturtle Mk. 1! Seats at least 50 troops with oodles of liberty and freedom left over, leg room wise!

Kitsuna: (Frown) Dragon...turtle...

Reiji: Wait, you're telling us you were late because...

Urashima: Honey, this is Tokyo. Streets ain't exactly commodious.

Xiaomu: You had us all worried for nothing! Doesn't the Equipment Division have anything more maneuverable?!

Urashima: This is a joint operation with an outside group, isn't it? A perfect opportunity to dazzle 'em with our latest tech.

Reiji: Uh, Doctor, the only ones meeting up with the BSAA are me, Kitsuna, and Xiaomu. What are we supposed to do with a tour bus like this?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Sell it to me?

Urashima: For someone so young, you're awfully curmudgeony. A sleek, shiny machine like this doesn't tingle you? Pants-wise?

Kitsuna: (Shock) She's a bigger perv than the two of us, Xiaomu!

Xiaomu: Hey!

Reiji: Work is work, Doctor. Pants-tingles don't put food on the table or an enemy in the ground.

Xiaomu: Reiji only gets off on the company of women or the camaraderie of true friends. It's a real hassle sometimes.

Reiji: Note to self: pinch Xiaomu's butt later.

Kitsuna: (Flirty) Ooh...kinky! You go get some of her tiny ass!

Xiaomu: Hey! My ass isn't...that flat...

Kitsuna: (Happy) When this is all over I have a 28 day butt challenge for you to follow! It really works!

Xiaomu: But that will take forever!

Urashima: Hey, you want to violate workplace guidelines, do it inside the car. C'mon! We're heading to Shibuya!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Road trip!

Reiji: Sigh...well the BSAA folks ought to get a few giggles out of this, if nothing else.

Xiaomu: I dunno! I kinda like it! Think of all the epic board game parties you could throw in this.

Reiji: Yes, yes, I'm sure the BSAA came all the way to Japan to sit in a car and trade pretend sheep with each other.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Wonder if this party bus has a pole...

 **R &R! There you have it! No more updates for this until I finish my Project X Zone prequel! Bye now!**


	2. Arisu in Chainland!

**Yeah...so barely anyone's reading my ass crap prequel of a story since PXZ 2 came out.**

 **It's pretty sad how I have to waste time in my day and update on a story based on a game from 3 years ago when I left my fanfic alone for over a year.**

 **And considering how I just finished the game, I'm too hyped on this game to keep doing my prequel and honestly I think everyone would just like to see more of this as well...**

 **And another PXZ 2 story popped up on this site.**

 **Apparently I was this users inspiration, which is an honor really!**

 **And the constant positive feedback and success in this users story is telling me to step up my game and do good on the story of my own!**

 **And let's face it, I have one too many ideas in my head and saved onto my phone for PXZ 2.**

 **...**

 **Well honestly guys, it's up to you if I continue the prequel. Either way I'm going to continue updating on this story! :D**

 **So let's just continue on with this, shall we?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

Reiji, Xiaomu, and I sit in the large Dragonturtle as Urashima drives in the far front.

Well...only Reiji sat down, Xiaomu and I danced to one of my hits that was playing in the Dragonturtle's music slots.

Reiji: Are you two done...?

Xiaomu: No way! This is a party!

Reiji: With just you two...?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Well it will start to be a real party when you join us, Reiji!

Xiaomu: Yeah!

Reiji:...

Kitsuna: (Wink) Come on, Reiji! At your age, you should be partying instead of always working!

Xiaomu: Reiji! Come dance with me!

Reiji: Ugh...

Xiaomu and I continue to dance hard while Reiji keeps to himself...

Urashima: STOP THAT STOMPING!

As if on her command, the music stops.

Xiaomu: Aww...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) I don't like her...she's no fun...

Xiaomu and I then go sit next to Reiji and there was a moment of silence before I spoke up.

I grin at my companions.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Reiji! Xiaomu!

Reiji:...?

Xiaomu:...?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Happy 10 year anniversary!

Reiji: Wha...?

I bring my hand out and use my magic to make a strawberry cheesecake with a 10 candle appear in my hands before presenting it to them.

Xiaomu:...!

Xiaomu: Oooh!

Xiaomu then takes a slice of cake and eats.

Xiaomu: Yum! This is sooo much better than fried tofu!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Glad you like it!

Reiji: What do you mean by "anniversary"?

Xiaomu: And why did you say 10 years?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Are you serious? You two are the stars of this game you know!

Reiji: And?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) AND, it's been over 10 years since we last met, 10 years since Namco X Capcom started and I made a new best friend, and 10 years since the last incident with Saya!

Reiji: You seem awfully happy...

Kitsuna: (Glare) I am Reiji! Damn! I travel with you the first time, I travel with you both to Endless Frontier TWICE and NOW I'm suddenly an agent and you STILL never smiled at me!

Xiaomu: Meh, he's always like that.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) I can see that...

Reiji: I don't understand why you're celebrating how Ouma almost took over the world once.

Kitsuna: (Normal) I'm not celebrating that, really! I'm celebrating US! Our friendship! Our times together! Don't you value them at all?

Reiji:...

Kitsuna: (Sad) Reiji?

Urashima: CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME?!

Xiaomu: OW!

Kitsuna: (Anger) Yeesh! That's SOME speaker!

Reiji: Doctor, what is it?

Urashima: I just wanted to give you and update that we will also be meeting with another agency.

Xiaomu: Huh? Who?

Urashima: G.U.N.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Them? Really?

Xiaomu: Hmm...G.U.N...

Xiaomu: The Groping Unisex Nourishment?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Hee hee...no Xiaomu. That's Guardian Units of Nations. Shadow and my friend Rouge work there.

Reiji: Shadow? You mean that black hedgehog who was with Sonic before?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yep! That's right!

Xiaomu: Rouge, huh? She a spy or something?

Kitsuna: (Wink) Funny you say that!

Kitsuna: (Pondering) But I don't understand...Shadow and Rouge are from my world so why would they come here?

Urashima: Bosses orders. We'll need all the help we can get!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) In other words, B.S.A.A. sucks ass because they can't keep up with us!

Reiji: Seriously, what do you have against them?

Kitsuna: (Glare) Well, the fact that they once infiltrated my ship and made a mess by leading zombies on it, they never smile, they have such bad attitudes and-

Reiji:...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Reiji, you oughta join them! You act just like them!

?: Very muchsmart! Now I sorry! You do the very sad killsplat!

Kitsuna:...?

Xiaomu: What an annoying voice! What is that?

We each then look out the window seeing a wererabbit and a few familiar monsters.

Xiaomu: What the...? A wererabbit?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) What is she WEARING?!

Reiji: It's Ouma! Let's move!

Instantly the Dragonturtle stops and Reiji was out the door.

Reiji: Wait!

?: That voice!

?: Oh? Who? Whacha name?

We instantly rush out of the Dragonturtle.

Reiji: I think you already know who I am, Ouma.

?: Oooh...Reiji Arisu. You very prettyman as everyone say desu!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Think you may have some competition, Xiaomu.

Xiaomu: That little girl? Yeah...I'm not worried...

?: Oh? Looky here! My favorite singy singy celebrity, Kitsuna desu!

?: But why she wear such ugly Shinra-y clothes? Ewwwwww! Yucky yucky!

Kitsuna: (Glare) Hey! I made these myself! I'm just forced to wear this ugly vest and gloves!

Xiaomu: Ugly?!

Kitsuna: (Frown) Well, it looks right on you, Xiaomu. But polyester looks shitty on me!

?: Yeah! Silly fox! All wrong! Go away, wrong fox!

Xiaomu: If talking coherently is wrong, bunny-ears, I don't want to be right.

Kitsuna: (Frown) Xiaomu, why do you always have a pissing war with every new female character we meet?

Chris: Aha, Shinra agents Arisu and Xiaomu. Right on time.

Jill: And...Kitsuna from the Phantom World in Marvel Land?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yoooooo! Chris! Jilly! Remember me?

Chris:...

Jill:...

Kitsuna: (Happy) C'mon you remember me! You people brought monsters onto my ship, then chapters later we fought alongside and I constantly talked trash about you behind your back, and-OH! I kept laughing and calling you B.S.A.A. dogs! Ha ha! A funny joke Juri came up with! Really funny though! I should tell you about it sometime!

Chris:...

Jill:...

Chris:...Arisu, she's not from our world...

Reiji: *Sigh*...Her career came downhill, she was desperate, so we took her in and made her a temporary agent.

Kitsuna: (Glare) WOW Reiji! Could you make me sound any more of an orphan?!

Xiaomu: She's also a freeloader! Hide your Cheerios!

Kitsuna: (Shock) X-Xiaomu?! I can't believe you!

Jill: Is that a...trailer? It's so big.

Xiaomu: Heh heh...Feast your eyes on the Supercomet, the finest space-tank Shinra's got!

Urashima: She's a local-use heavy duty transport. And please don't give her other names.

?: Oh! Shinra's Big Trailer! You have very large and strange thing desu!

Reiji: We could say the same of you. What are Ouma's plans for these chains?

Xiaomu: Seriously. And for that matter, who are you? "Whatcha name," funny-bunny?

Sheath: Sheath is me! Good morning! I am Ouma American branch agent desu!

Kitsuna: (Frown) Translation, since we non Americans can barely understand shit she's saying: "Good Morning America! I'm either a close fitting thing, a structure of living tissue, a woman's tight dress, a protective covering for electric cables, OR a condom"!

Xiaomu: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Chris: Uh...

Jill: No comment.

Reiji: I think she means the name "Sheath" as in a cover for the blade of a sword or knife.

Kitsuna: (Frown) Thanks Wikipedia, I'll be sure to ask you again the next time I try to uplift the mood and be funny!

Chris: Ouma America? I'm Afraid I've never heard of your group back home.

Sheath: Of course! Is secret! Public Ouma working is Far East head quarter, OK?

Jill: Far East HQ...you mean Japan?

Reiji: So something big is going down in Japan, and that's why the American side has shown up.

Reiji:...Did I get that right, Saya?

Out of nowhere, Saya then appeared.

Saya: That's right, boy.

Reiji: Quit calling me "boy". What are you doing here? What's up with these chains?

Saya: What I'm doing: I'm working. The chains: A secret. Does that answer your questions?

Saya: Our task at Ouma is to lead the world into chaos. We agents at headquarters have our hands full.

Xiaomu: Ouma Far East Headphones? Since when did you guys have a fancy-pants name like that?

Saya: Ouma's operations are centered in Japan. It only makes sense for us to be the world headquarters.

Saya: And just so you know...We absolutely didn't add that to the name after the fact.

Kitsuna: (Pondering) So Saya IS the main villain...it's only fair I do this...

Kitsuna:...

Kitsuna: (Normal) Ouma!

Saya:...?

Sheath:...?

I smile and magically make a cake appear in Saya's hands.

Kitsuna: Happy 10 Year Anniversary!

Saya:...?

Sheath: YAY! Cakey cakey!

Sheath takes the cake from Saya and starts eating it.

Jill: A...cake?

Kitsuna: (Happy) None for you!

Xiaomu: H-HEY! That's our 10 Year Anniversary Cake!

Reiji: Your giving food to the enemy?!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Well, to be fair, Saya was the one who started it all. If it wasn't for her I would have never met you guys!

Xiaomu: Aww!

Reiji: That's not the point!

Kitsuna: (Sad) Reiji! You hurt my feelings! You didn't want to eat my cake I worked hard to make!

Reiji:...

Kitsuna: (Frown) Fine, I'll make fun of her...

I turn to Saya and pull out my mic.

Kitsuna: (Mic) Hey, Saya! Your so bankrupt you had to call Bank of America to help you!

Xiaomu:...

Xiaomu: WHA HA HA HA HA HAH HA HA HA HA!

Kitisuna: (Cheeky) WHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! BURN!

Xiaomu: Serious burn! HA HA!

Reiji:...

Chris:...

Jill:...

Saya:...

Sheath: YOU SO VERY MEAN! YOU NO MY FAVORITE CELEB NOT ANYMORE!

With that Sheath then throws my cake away.

Kitsuna: (Glare) HEY!

Saya: Don't be sad! You're right! It is a Happy Anniversary for you and me because I have a special visitor for you!

Kitsuna: (Normal) A visitor...?

Saya: Our newest member of the Ouma family! She's been residing in the Ouma African branch the whole time!

Reiji: Wha? Ouma Africa?!

Xiaomu: Let me guess, a were-lion or a were-monkey?! SO original!

Smog then moves across the ground past us and towards Saya's group.

I gasp.

Kitsuna: (Horror)...NO!

?: Hee hee hee hee hee...it's been a while hasn't it, Kitsuna dear?

Reiji: What?! Who are you?!

Xiaomu: That mist! It looks all too familiar from 10 years ago!

Kitsuna: (Horror) Voodoo...Phantom...Mist?!

?: You poor thing, you couldn't figure it out, yes?

The smog then formed a fire-like silhouette of a kitsune with no clothes and purple eyes.

Instantly she became human-like like me.

She had my skin but lighter, deep purplish hair with fox ears having a brown jewel in her forehead similar to Saya and Sheath's, and lavender eyes.

She donned a dark brown cropped leather jacket with 'V' shaped cutouts at the shoulders over a beige and sand colored bikini, thigh highs, and high heeled boots.

Saya: Our new member: Katuna! Your mother who we freed, Kitsuna dear! Now it's a family anniversary!

Katuna: (Devious) Heh heh heh, thank you for your generosity Ouma! It's good to be back!

Xiaomu: Hey! She looks familiar somehow...

Reiji: You're right...

Kitsuna: (Anger) Mother! B-but how?! I sealed you away back into my body and-

Katuna: (Joy) It was ALL thanks to Ouma my dear daughter!

Kitsuna: (Anger) So YOU'RE the reason why I can't change back into my animal form!

Kitsuna: (Shock) But how in the hell did I not sense it when you've left my body? And how did I not remember about all this?

Katuna: (Sneer) It's like I said, sweetheart. It's all thanks to Ouma!

Katuna: Saya needed an "edge" in order to aid in her master plan so her soul called out to mine, RIGHT from inside your body!

Katuna: (Seductive) Saya's power is truly enticing really...how could I possibly resist?

Saya: Oh stop it! You're making me blush!

Kitsuna: (Shock) What?!

Katuna: (Devious) All the times when Saya has touched you or within your presence, whether she beating you or fighting alongside you, her mystic powers were transferred into your body and into me directly which was able to pull my soul out from you.

Kitsuna: (Glare) Then how come I didn't remember or sense all this?

Katuna: (Sneer) I was able to combine Saya's mystical power with my own which allowed my to perfect a memory erasing spell in you. And so I was able to split from your body and escape...

Katuna: (Evil)...And it all took a mere 10 years for this process to complete...!

Reiji: What?! 10 years?!

Xiaomu: No way!

Kitsuna: (Angry) {So all the times with Saya from back then...TWICE in Endless Frontier...3 years ago from the last incident...and now...}

Kitsuna:...

Xiaomu:...Kitsuna?

Kitsuna:...

Kitsuna: (Angry/Chainsaw) I don't care if your out from my body after a decade! You're voodoo magic is too unstable! You belong inside of me!

Katuna: (Sneer) How cute! It seems I've caused a family feud!

Sheath: She jealous cause' you new member of Ouma family! Jealous jealous celebrity scandalous fox!

Xiaomu: Scandal?

Kitsuna: (Angry) SHHHHHHH!

Sheath: OH! Mistake! Was that supposed to be kept secret?

Katuna: (Evil) I will aid Ouma and cause chaos in all worlds! You choose to get in my way and my freedom, I WILL destroy you, daughter!

Xiaomu: Not to ruin the family reunion or anything but...why is there Ouma in Africa?

Sheath: Africaaaaa! With all of the were-monkeyyyys and the were-lions and were-birdieees! Soooo much chaos, yes!

Saya: Africa is where we gather regular animals and mutate them for Ouma! All of the chaos starts there!

Sheath: Celebrity Kitsunnnna! Why you no give me free tickets to your concert in America?!

I glance at my dark skinned complex on my hand.

Kitsuna: (Pondering) {Sometimes I wonder...am I African?}

Sheath: Whaaa? You gonna ignore me?! All you celebs are the fucking same to me! Pissy and shitty! Goddamn!

Xiaomu: Clothes, personality, mangled Japanese she picked up on Google Translate...Yup, screams "USA" all right.

Jill:...I don't think America has anything to do with it.

Chris: I guarantee you she's atypical.

Sheath: My style very OK desu! I show you real American dream!

I did my best to hold in my laughter at the last phrase when Saya spoke up.

Saya: All right, children, enough fun for the day.

Saya: Sorry for the short notice, but I'm afraid I'll need you all to die in a spectacular mess.

Saya: And as for that irresponsible huge trailer, I suppose I'll smash it to bits...Or maybe keep it for Ouma.

Kitsuna: (Angry) NO! NO! MY POLE-DANCING ARENA CLUB-ARCADE-PIZZA PLACE-NIGHTCLUB-HOTTUB-KAROKE-BAR DRINKING-ICE CREAM FILLED PARADISE!

Reiji:...?

Chris:...?!

Jill:...

Sheath:...!

Katuna:...

Saya:...?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky)...Did I say that out loud?

Xiaomu: Kitsuna?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Yes?

Xiaomu:...You're making me look normal...

Urashima: Forget about that! Reiji, Kitsuna, Xiaomu! Take them down, all of them!

Urashima" You too, BSAA. You've had a long career with this sort of thing by now.

Jill: I'm not that old.

Xiaomu: Who put you in charge, Urashima?!

Chris: Is that Shinra's commander of operations there in the vehicle?

Reiji: More like the head of the equipment team. We'll do proper introductions later.

Kitsuna: (Pondering) Yeah, uh, hey. Where's G.U.N.? Aren't they supposed to meet us here, too?

Reiji: We'll worry about that later! C'mon, together we can do this!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Yeah yeah! Alright!

I load bullets into the soundholes of my guitar and got ready.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Hit it boys!

 _The musical group of men then appear from the top of buildings and began playing their instruments at the start of the chap..._

 _One of the men uses a hologram to make the title appear..._

 ** _Chapter 1: Arisu in Chainland_**

Sheath: WOW! Look at the handsome music boys!

Xiaomu: Arisu in Chainland?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Like that? See what I did there?

Reiji: Ugh...

Jill: Oh no...

Chris: Not this again...

Urashima: Stop wasting time! This is a battlefield not a concert! Move!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Bitch...

We each then go into battle where I gave Chris and Jill some backup.

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **Jill: So you joined Shinra because your career went down?**

 **Chris: Must be sad now that your broke.**

 **Kitsuna: (Angry) Hey! I am NOT broke! And...are you both smirking?!**

We each then go into battle.

 **Kitsuna: Over here!**

I charge towards the enemy and lash at them with my Mechanical White Hairbow which enlarges in size only to bring out an electrical chainsaw tip which I use to stab, slice, and electrocute the enemy.

I bring out my guitar and play it as I sing and dance allowing bullets to shoot out rapidly from the tip as I play before quickly switching to use my magic to bend and slash the enemy.

My hair then wraps itself around my bare body.

 **Kitsuna: We're team Shinra! Woo woo!**

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harsh magic at the enemy which pushes me back.

The battle was soon over.

Saya: Well, this is not exactly going according to plan, but...oh well. It is what it is.

Katuna: Mmm. Yes, I agree. It was nice while it lasted.

Sheath: Oh! Saya! Katuna! Is OK retreating?

Saya: We only dropped by to check on things anyway. And it's not like they can do anything about the chains on their own.

Reiji: What are you miscreants whispering about?

Sheath: Listening girl-secrets, very naughty prettyman! Rude! Rude!

Saya: Boys at that age...they just can't help themselves. Come, we've got elsewhere to be.

Sheath: Sayanora bye-bye!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Hold on! You're not going anywhere! Your body is supposed to be sealed inside me! I can't let you run amok! Katuna!

Katuna: Hee hee hee hee...

Ouma then escaped.

Xiaomu: Well, THAT was...a thing that happened.

Reiji: Colorful new friends...and family feuds aside...it's clear that Ouma is up to something.

Kitsuna: (Normal) And I get the feeling that Katuna has her own intentions, too...

...

...

...

We explained everything to Urashima when she got out the Dragonturtle and introduced her to BSAA.

Urashima: Hmm...hmm...

Jill: What do you make of them, Urashima? The Genesis couldn't tell us anything.

Urashima: Call me Doctor, sweetie, thanks.

Urashima: And I'm afraid I don't have the equipment to investigate them properly. That said...

Chris: Yes, Doctor?

Urashima: They appear to have come from a dimensional distortion...a rift.

Urashima: I believe they are quite literally chaining this world to another one.

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

Urashima: Whoops, hold up. Urgent transmission coming in.

She then rushed back to the Dragonturtle.

Reiji: So this is what Ouma is after? Connecting different worlds?

Chris: But what would be the point in that?

Xiaomu: To win some kind of smartphone GPS game? Somehow I doubt it.

Kitsuna: (Pondering) Hmm...

Reiji: Still thinking about your mom?

Kitsuna: (Pondering) Yeah but you know, this has me thinking. If Katuna is here again and she was there when we all first met a few years ago, then...

Kitsuna:...

Kitsuna:...

Kitsuna:...

Kitsuna:...

Reiji:...?

Xiaomu:...?

Chris:...?

Jill:...?

Kitsuna:...!

Kitsuna: (Happy) It really IS a 10 year anniversary!

Reiji: What?!

Xiaomu: Seriously, your still on that?

Kitsuna: (Excitement) Oh come ON Xiaomu! It's fate! Saya being the main villain and now my baddie is coming back? THIS is a 10 year anniversary!

Chris: What is she going on about?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Oh, well you BSAA people are still very new to this cross series so...

Reiji: You're saying all these chaos attempts is fate?

Kitsuna: (Normal) I'm saying that all of us MEETING is FATE!

Reiji:...

Kitsuna: (Sad) Don't you get that I love you guys and how I cherish every moment with you all?

Urashima: Attention, everyone! Emergency report from HQ!

Reiji: Really? What's it say?

Urashima: B.O.W.s have been sighted in Shinjuku's Kamurocho neighborhood.

Jill: What?!

Xiaomu: What are B.O.W.s again? ...Please say Big Ol' Wizards.

Chris: Bio-Organic Weapons. Creatures made using a special kind of virus.

Chris: Wait...You don't suppose it's Thanatos?!

Kitsuna: (Pondering) Uh...Zapdos?

Reiji: So, Thanatos? Is that the virus name?

Chris: I'll fill you in on the way. Please, take us to Shinjuku.

Urashima: Sure, hop on! I was going to take you anyway! One of our foreign agents is there as well.

Reiji: What?!

Urashima: She left her post when she wasn't supposed too! But apparently she's fighting off monsters as we speak.

Kitsuna: I didn't know you guys had an another branch.

Reiji: Oh no, not her again...

Xiaomu: Wow! Really?! She's coming back?! This mission just got better!

Kitsuna: (Frown) I'm totally out of the loop here.

Urashima: Will you get on, already?!

Xiaomu: What about the chains? We just gonna leave them here?

Urashima: Not to worry. I've already told the investigations department to do their thing. Investigations-wise.

Reiji: I guess that's that. Let's get to Kamurocho.

...

...

...

We each then get on the Dragonturtle.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Whoa would you listen to that soundtrack? Makes you feel nostalgic, huh?

Reiji: Enough with your fantasies. It's not an anniversary.

Kitsuna: (Frown) Yes it IS! You'll see! You'll see!

Jill: I've never seen anything like this. How many people does it seat?

Urashima: Oh, at least 50 to 60 easily. And in consideration of Shinra's line of work, she's been decked out with a host of-

Reiji: Yes, Doctor, we're very impressed. How long till we get to Kamurocho?

Urashima: Well, the city's still refusing to waive traffic laws for our autopilot, but...Not too long, I suppose.

Chris: I guess that's that...But I still hate waiting around with nothing to do.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) {Not for long anyway! When no one's looking, I'm going to install a dancefloor with a pole!}

Jill:...Is that a cheesecake?

Kitsuna: (Angry) None for you!

Xiaomu: Hey, why don't more games have minigames on the loading screen?

Urashima: Bored? Why not kill time the traditional way...Shopping!

Kitsuna: (Excitement) Ooh! Really?

Xiaomu: Shopping? Is there a catalog of questionable home appliances?

Urashima: Even better! We're selling nifty gadgets I invented, spare parts, equipment from Shinra's storage cabinets, and hits from Kitsuna's album!

Reiji: Are you allowed to sell those?

Kitsuna: (Shock) MY songs?! You can't do that!

Urashima: Ho ho ho! Oh yes I can Ms. Has-Been! We may have Koryuji Holdings as a benefactor, but to keep R&D going on the Dragonturtle, we're gonna need a lot more cash!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Well good luck with that cause' you ain't getting any out of me since Shinra constantly mooches off the rich or famous to gain paychecks and-are those outfits designer?!

Urashima: All on sale!

Kitsuna: (Excitement) Ooh...

I make my way over to the clothing rack.

Xiaomu: Well, we lost her!

Reiji: Least we'll get some peace for awhile.

Jill: I second that.

Chris: Yeah.

 **R &R guys!**


	3. American Dream!

**And now we are going to introduce a NEW character in the story inspired by the idea from user XiaomuSmash14!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Phoenix's POV:**

?: (Joy) Don't worry Mr. Lawyer and Kimono Lady! I'll save you!

I had came to the city Shinjuku with Maya when scary monsters appeared.

I told Maya to run but that was when a animal like woman who looked to be 18 with armed weapons and a motorbike jumped in front of us.

She had brown skin and half red half black hair with wolf like ears instead of normal human ears, very sharp teeth.

She wore a tight black high waist skirt that had white star prints on the bottom left while the right side of the skirt had an unzipped zipper that revealed her bare hip (which made me wonder if she even had underwear), a matching black cropped tube top with a diagonal zipper, purple fingerless gloves, a dog like collar, and purple heels.

Over her tube top was a sleeveless purple cropped vest.

She sat on her ruby red motorcycle holding a gun.

I watched in horror as she blasted some monsters.

?: (Gun) Take THAT! And THAT! And THAT AND THAT AND THAT!

Phoenix: This lady's crazy...

Maya: Um, uh. Who are you?

?: (Question) Hm? Me?

?: (Joy) C'mon everyone knows me!

America: (Bold) I am America! Hailing from America and coming from the Shinra agency's American Branch!

Maya:...What?

Phoenix: Wait wait, your name is America?

America: (Smile) Yes!

Phoenix: Your from...America.

America: (Smile) Yes!

Phoenix: And your from...an American Branch agency?

America: (Joy) Yes! Yes! Yes! That's right!

Phoenix: That's not confusing at all...

Maya: Um, sorry, which agency did you say you were with again?

Phoenix: Uh...is she even a human?!

America: (Pout) Grrr...aw forget it! I'll just keep bwasting the monsters myself!

Phoenix: Uh..."bwast"?

I turn back to the monsters raising my gun.

I was about to shoot when a muscle guy appear and instantly take out the monsters in front of us.

Maya: Whoa, how'd you do that?!

America: (Pout) Hey! You stole my show! I had them!

?: Come on, Phoenix Wright! Get a hold of yourself!

?: You'll need to be tougher that that if you want to be my lawyer!

America: (Angry) Hey! Are you even listening to me?!

Phoenix: Wait...you're my client?!

Heihachi: Indeed. Heihachi Mishima.

Heihachi: Sorry I'm late. I had something to look into. I'm surprised you're still here, to be honest.

Phoenix: We wouldn't have been, if it were up to us...

America: (Ticked) Excuse me "Mr. Muscle Steroid Looking Guy!" I had everything under control here protecting this hot lawyer and his Japanese lady friend! Now scoot!

Phoenix: Uh...what did she just say?

Maya: We tried to run, but Nick froze up and we didn't make it far.

Heihachi: Well, that's not encouraging. I hope you're a better lawyer than you are a fighter.

Heihachi: Since this incident and my court defense are...not unrelated.

Maya: What do you mean?

HeihachI: The source of all this chaos is a viral weapon...Thanatos.

America: (Shock) {So THAT was the cause of all this! It took me forever to analyze that on my own!}

Phoenix: You're an agent right? Did you know about this?

America: (Nervous) Oh-er! YEAH! Yeah! Of course I did! The Tartaros cause the virus...which-er began to infect people and make the monsters!

Heihachi: Thanatos...

America: (Angry) Dammit! THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Phoenix: So if you didn't do this...who did?

Heihachi: I had hoped to speak with you directly, but it looks like they got to you first.

America: (Pout) Ahem! Excuse ME! But I'M a government official! I'd appreciate it if you'd give me your info so that I can prove that I'm just a good of an agent and report it to the boss!

America: (Flustered) {And impress Reiji too...}

?: Really! You know who's behind this? Well, go on, don't keep us waiting'!

?: We're government officials as well! I think we'd like some information as well, if you don't mind...

Maya: Ahh! Who is it now?

A yakuza guy then came out of nowhere and instantly stabbed and kicked a B.O.W.

Two human like creatures then came.

One was a black hedgehog with red streaks and the other was a white haired busty bat.

The hedgehog skated at top speed and with a wave of his hand, shot out a golden blast like spear at a B.O.W. before punching it.

The bat girl instantly flew up and spun like a drill using her kicks to destroy a B.O.W.

America: (Awe) Ooh...

?: You OK, Professor Wright? Looks like you're not much good outside of a courtroom.

?: How about you, Miss Medium? Guess that spirit channelin' don't help much in a fight either.

America: (Pout) Excusssse me! I was helping these people great all on my own and-!

?: No need to thank me babe and...hey you foreign or something?

America: (Angry) UGH...what can I do to get some attention and glory around here?!

The bat then talked.

?: Okay folks! No need to panic! G.U.N. is here to clear things up!

Phoenix:...D...Did that bat just talk?!

Maya: Oh my god!

Heihachi: Well if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog! That blue twin brother of yours isn't with you?

The bat girl giggled as Shadow turned away crossing his arms.

Shadow: That blue faker is no brother of mine...

The yakuza guy talked.

?: Wait! You mean to tell me that those are real animals?!

The bat then talked.

?: That's right!

Rouge: And I'm Rouge the Bat! We're with G.U.N.

Rouge: We're looking for Shinra and BSAA. Any of you know where either of their headquarters is?

America: (Pout) {Here to also steal my thunder, eh?}

America: (Shock) Oh! Shinra? That's me! I'm with Shinra! Me me!

Rouge: Well that was easy!

Rouge: Well in case if you missed it, I'm Rouge the Bat. Grumpy Prince Charming here is Shadow.

Shadow: Hmph...

Rouge: So what's yours hun?

America: (Proud) I'm America and I'm from the Shinra American Branch! Nice to meet some fellow animal friends!

Rouge: Cute!

Shadow: What the? American Branch...? Rouge, aren't we supposed to meet with Shinra from the Japa-?

Maya: N-Nick! That guys a total yakuza!

Maya: Wait, do we know this guy?

Phoenix: Huh? Um...I'm sorry, who might you be?

Heihachi: Heh. This the head of the Tojo Clan, so called "Mad Dog of the Shimano family"...Goro Majima.

Phoenix: Majima?

Phoenix: Wait, I remember...When I came to Japan for the Tojo Clan trial...

Majima: Damn right! You're the law dude who saved my ass, showed 'em all how pure and innocent I am!

Majima: Remember? Told me not to punch the judge. That was good advice!

Rouge: Yuck...I'm not so sure about this yakuza dog guy...

America: (Normal) You said it.

Heihachi: Wright, my trial will be hard enough. Don't make it needlessly dramatic.

Majima: Huh? Wait a sec-You're Heihachi Mishima! What's the King of Iron Fist doing here?

Heihachi: It's a long story.

Majima: Ah, then I don't care. So here's the real question: Who did this to Kamurocho?

Rouge: Guess we outta start doing our investigations here, Shadow.

Shadow: Hmph. Fine...

Heihachi: The ones who did this were a secret society called Shadaloo. I'm sure of it.

Shadow: Shadaloo?

America: (Normal) Never heard of them...

Maya: Me neither. Have you heard of them, Nick?

Phoenix: I've never dealt with them directly...But their names comes up quite frequently in criminal cases.

Majima: Shadaloo, huh? I see...

Majima: A few knives in a few ribs, and maybe they'll reconsider.

Shadow:...Hmph...

Rouge: This guy's crazy...

America: (Joy) He's so cool!

Majima: I'll show you how to do that later, babe. First, we gotta get out of here.

Heihachi: No arguments here. Let's start by cleaning up the streets!

Shadow: Fine. Let's go!

Rouge: Ready when you are!

America: (Joy) Yeah! Let's get em!

Majima: Though it won't be easy if we also gotta babysit Law Dude and Miss Medium here.

Shadow: Either they can fight or they can die.

Maya: Eep!

Phoenix: I'm sorry we can't be more help...

Maya: Come on, Nick, you can do it! Lay them out flat with a big ol' "Objection!"

Phoenix: I'm pretty sure that would be a bad idea.

Maya: Hey! Someone's coming!

...

...

...

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

We each then make it to the run down streets of Kamurocho seeing monsters ahead.

Xiaomu: Great, another city block swarmed by residents of Evil Creek. Jill, you got any intel on these?

Jill: I've already scanned them. The B.O.W.s taht aren't in our records are almost surely the result of Thanatos.

Chris: But there are also B.O.W.s made using the t-Abyss virus. Which can only mean...

Reiji: Somebody is using this city as a viral weapon test lab.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) UGGGGGHHHHHH!

Everyone stares at me.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Oh...I'm sorry but...

Kitsuna: (Frown) I'm just somewhat out of the loop here with this "virus virus zombie crap". Like how many virus' do you all have to DEAL with? Like DAMN!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Y'all wanna go cure viruses become doctors!

Chris:...

Jill:...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Y'know, there's a GOOD reason why the two of you were the last to join our group last time shit went down.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) And the fact that the two of you show up first just ruins the anniversary and-

Jill:-So what's with these walls?

Reiji: These are quarantine wall prototypes. They were developed as emergency barricades in case of an enemy invasion.

Kitsuna: (Angry) Grrr...

Xiaomu: Let it go, already. It's not like it's REALLY an anniversary!

Kitsuna: (Sad) Xiaomu, not you too!

Kitsuna: (Sad) {Xiaomu's no fun when she's serious about work! Guess Saya's scheme is REALLY serious this time...and then there's Katuna that I should be thinking about...hmm...}

Kitsuna: (Frown) {But, you know...?}

Kitsuna: (Pondering) {I wish there was someone cool, young looking, and hip and loud that I can talk too throughout all this...}

Kitsuna: (Frown) {But I doubt there's any agent like that since they're trained to be serious all the time...it's just me...the loud has been celebrity now working for Shinra until the end of summer...}

Reiji: I recognize that hedgehog...Shadow!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Huh?

I noticed Shadow and Rouge and a few other people were with them.

Shadow: That's Shinra of Japan! And BSAA too.

Rouge: Nice of you all to show up. Thanks for giving us the wrong coordinates...

Xiaomu: Blame, Urashima, our weapon captain!

Reiji: Good. G.U.N. is here. Now all the groups have been rounded up for the mission.

Heihachi: Well if it isn't Shinra and BSAA...and...that kitsune celeb? Why is she wearing a Shinra uniform?

Majima: I should've figured you knew these people, Mr. King of Iron Fist. So who are they?

Majima: More importantly, who's that Bikini Babe with them?

Kitsuna: (Flirty) {"Bikini Babe" huh? That's a LOT better than being called a stripper and-!}

Xiaomu:-Hey! Reiji! Isn't that-?

America: (Joy)-REEEEIIJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIII!

America: (Joy) XIAOMUUUUUU!

Kitsuna: (Shock) What in the world is that loudness?!

I instantly turned seeing a werewolf like girl rushing towards Reiji and Xiaomu with open arms.

She had half black and half red hair and wolf ears and was scantily clad in what looked like to be Xiaomu's outfit except she showed more skin and had stars on her skirt instead of a dragon.

Xiaomu: America!

Xiaomu then catches the girl in a hug.

Chris: America?

Jill: America?!

Phoenix: Yes...her name's America and she's from America...it's so confusing...

I watch the girl hug the shocked and slightly annoyed Reiji as she hugs him and couldn't help but notice her Shinra-y vest and gloves that were purple.

America: Hehee heeee!

Reiji: Oh America...

America: (Joy) REIJI! I missed you both! Did you miss me?

Reiji pulls America away from him staring at her seriously.

Reiji: America, why are you here?

America: (Normal) Duhhhhh! I came to help and work and give you a "third hand" to uncover the Ouma stuff with the gold chains appearing!

Reiji: You weren't assigned to this mission. You shouldn't disobey your orders and leave your post!

America: (Whimper) But Reiji, I wanna help!

Xiaomu: Yeah let her help! It's more fun to have another agent on the Shinra team!

Reiji: I don't think we need anymore annoyances or distractions.

America: (Whimper) Awwww...

Reiji: Besides...we already have a "third hand".

Kitsuna: (Shrug) Oh sureee, now I'm acknowledged! I feel the love Reiji! I really do!

America: (Confused) Hm?

Kitsuna: (Happy) A-yo! What up dog?

America: (Disgust) EH?

Kitsuna:...?

America: (Disgust) Who's the bikini clad thot?! Is she supposed to be an agent, Reiji?

Kitsuna: (Glare)...!

Xiaomu: That's not good...

Reiji: Ahem...America this is Kitsuna. She's from Marvel Land and she's also a celebrity singer but her career went downhill so now she's working for us for the summer.

Kitsuna: (Glare) Uh, Yeah! So "Mrs. America Beauty Pageant", I suggest you keep your mouth shut and don't disrespect people you don't know when you meet them!

America: (Pout) I know your type! Your trying to take my Reiji away from Xiaomu and I!

Kitsuna: (Frown) Wha...?

America: (Pissed) Oooooooooh! Why else would someone dress like that to go on a missing! I mean SERIOUSLY?! A Bikini, hotpants, fishnets, and a partially visible thong?! You look crazy!

Majima: Don't hear me complaining!

Phoenix: Should we...do something?

Kitsuna: (Angry) I'll be happy to show you how crazy I am!

Jill: Still wanna help out?

Phoenix: Never mind...

Kitsuna: (Angry) And YOU shouldn't be even talking! Your walking around scantily clad! And at least I'm WEARING underwear! And what's with the half black hair style? You emo or on drugs like American children are these days?

Kitsuna: (Angry) You think you cute?! Look at you! You're a little kid! I don't care if you's 18, looking like you's going to a club! You not grown like that!

America: (Pissed) Oooooh! STUPID STUPID STUPID FOX! Your MEAN!

Kitsuna:...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed)...Reiji? Who's the "American Girl DOG?"

Reiji: Her names America. She's from America, and she's from the Shinra American Branch.

Chris: Wait wait wait...so her name's America?

Reiji: Yes.

Rouge: And she's...from America?

Reiji: Yes.

Majima: And she's from...the Shinra American Branch?

Reiji: Yes. Yes. Yes. That's right...

Kitsuna: (Surprise) Wow, for real? I didn't know you guys had a branch like that!

Kitsuna: (Normal) {If I had known about the branch I would have joined them to wear their cute uniforms since the Japanese Branch like's to body shame so much!}

America: (Whimper) Sniff...sniff...

Kitsuna:...?

America: (Whimper) All I wanted was to spend time with you again, Reiji and Xiaomu! I missed you guys! I haven't seen you all in awhile...

America: (Whimper) It's been 10 Years...sniff...

America: (Whimper)...It's our anniversary!

Kitsuna: (Shock)...!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Did...did you just say...anniversary?

America: (Whimper) Sniff...yes...it's been forever since I've worked with Shinra in Japan! Reiji and Xiaomu mean a lot to me and-!

Kitsuna: (Happy)-Reiji?

Reiji: What now?

Kitsuna: (Happy) We have a new temporal member of the Japanese Branch of Shinra!

America: (Confused) Huh?

Xiaomu: YAYYYYYY!

Reiji: You have no authority to make those decisions!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) I believe I just did!

Reiji: Kitsuna...!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) She's fun, she's cute, she's loud, she's in! That's final!

Xiaomu: Welcome to Shinra, Japan, America!

America: (Joy) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Instantly I was pulled into a hug by America.

Kitsuna: (Shock) WHOA...THAT'S a GRIP!

America pulls away from me a bit and looks at me.

America: (:3) I don't get it. I thought you didn't like me.

I recall what America says about a 10 year anniversary and smile.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Actually? I think you're the smartest girl I've ever met!

America: (Joy) Really?!

Kitsuna: (Wink) Yeah, besides, you stood up to me! That earns my respect alright!

America: (Smug) Hm!

Rouge: Yeesh. At least you two finally kissed and made up!

Majima: Yo Prof! You and your lady friend go hide!

Xiaomu: Hey! What about you guys?!

Reiji: Heihachi Mishima and some kind of yakuza thug...neither of them are exactly ordinary civilians.

Jill: What's a Japanese yakuza doing here? You should be seeking safety too!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) What are you talking about? Yakuza don't play it safe! They're all about danger.

Majima: See? Bikini Babe has the right idea!

Kitsuna: (Flirty)...

Kitsuna: (Flirty) So...you live around here?

Xiaomu: Kitsuna? What are you doing?!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) This is how to be single, Xiaomu. Take notes!

Rouge: She's right!

America: (Awe) Ooh...

America then quietly took some notes.

Xiaomu: Ugh...

Phoenix: Um, I'm way outta my league here!

Maya: Channeling isn't any good in a fight!

Majima: Maybe you two better hide your butts, then.

Phoenix: Hide? Where?

America: (Joy) Ooh! Come with me! I know a fun place on the other side of town where we can hide alone together!

Phoenix: Uh...um...can I have another option please?

Shadow: Better go underground.

Majima: Yeah...like that manhole over there.

Maya: Ew, I can smell it from here...

Shadow: Well I'm afraid you have no other option from here. We won't be able to protect you with the monsters swarming about.

Heihachi: Yeah. So go! You're in the way!

Phoenix: I don't think we have much choice, Maya. Better sewers than monsters. Come on, let's go!

The two started to walk away but more monsters then appeared.

Maya: Aah!

Phoenix: Yaaaah!

Majima: Son of a- they're coming from under the tanker!

Chris: Not good! The civilians are endangered!

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

Instantly the monsters are then killed in the explosion.

Phoenix: Wh-what happened?!

Maya: Nick, look! The monsters are gone!

Xiaomu: Were those gunshots? Where'd they come from?!

Majima: Just when I was thinking this curry wasn't spicy enough.

Majima: We've got monsters, yakuza, Mishima, a lawyer, animals, special forces, a hot Bikini Babe...but Kamurocho's still missing something.

Majima: A certain...je ne sais Kiryu.

Majima: Ain't that right, Kazzy?

That was when another yakuza cooly walked up to us.

Kiryu: Looks like I'm just in time, Majima.

Majima: You always did like to ride in at the last second to save the day, Kaz.

Kiryu: That wasn't my intention. It just took a while to secure proper weapons.

Kiryu: You two, get out of here while you still can. Hurry!

Phoenix: Thank you! Come on, Maya!

Maya: OK!

America: (Joy) Bye bye cute lawyer! I'll come find youuu!

Phoenix: Yeah, uh, I'm outta here...

Phoenix and Maya then escaped into the manhole.

Kiryu: i brought as much as I could. Use whatever you want, Majima.

Majima: Hell yes! Music to my ears, baby.

Kitsuna: (Excitement) Ooh...nice weapons!

Chris: An anti material rifle? How on earth did you get that in Japan?

Jill: And who is this guy? Something tells me he's no ordinary civilian either...

Kiryu: I'm Kazuma. Just *ahem* a regular guy.

Shadow: Oh, really...?

America: (:3) You're cute!

Kiryu:...

Kiryu:...Your way too young for me...

America: (Pout) Huh?! Am NOT! I'm 762 years old!

Majima: Yeah, c'mon Kazuma-chan! She's the first chick who's even into ya! Come on!

Kiryu:...Ugh...no...

Kitsuna: (Frown) {Yet another supernatural chick who's age I have to be jealous of...}

Reiji: So who IS this guy?

Heihachi: Fourth head of the Tojo Clan. Former yakuza. Once known as the "Dragon of Dojima".

Majima: You sure know your underworld trivia, Mr. Former Head of Mishima Zaibatsu!

Heihachi: "Former" nothing. I'll be back someday.

Kiryu: There's a lot in Kamurocho that's important to me. I can't sit back and let it fall to pieces.

Reiji:...Fine. We could use your help.

Rouge: How awfully welcoming of you...

Kitsuna: (Frown) Right? No respect whatsoever.

Jill: You sure about this, Arisu? They're just civilians.

Xiaomu: Heihachi isn't so much "civilian" as he is "Heihachi". Yakuza aren't so much "civilian" as they are "yakuza".

America: (Joy) Hee hee! What she said!

Chris:...You've successfully confused me enough that I give up. They can fight if they feel up for it.

Heihachi: I'm ALWAYS up for it! I can't wait! Ha ha ha!

America: (Smile) Reiji! Xiaomu! I can't believe we get to fight together! I'm so excited!

Xiaomu: Wait til we get back to the Dragonturtle! There's all sorts of new games I've got to show you!

America: (Smile) Yay!

Reiji:...

America: (Confused) Reiji...?

Reiji:...Sigh...yeah yeah...try not to hurt yourself out there.

America: (Joy) Okie dokie!

Kitsuna: (Normal) So...where's your partner?

America: (Confused) Huh? Partner?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Well...y'know. Since your probably a pair unit with someone.

America: (Normal) I'm not a pair unit. I'm a solo unit!

Kitsuna: (Shock) What?!

Kitsuna: (Frown) What a waste! Two Shinra solo units? Geez...

My ringtone then went off.

I instantly dig into my tiny top and pull out my cellphone.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Talk to me...

Kitsuna: (Shock) Oh! BOSS!

I pull the phone away from me and smile at the others.

Kitsuna: (Excitement) Guys it's our boss from Namco! He's calling ME!

Xiaomu: The boss?! Really?!

Reiji: Hitoshi Hagiwara?!

America: (Whimper) Aww! Why can't he call me?!

Heihachi: Heh. The boss, eh? Tell that bastard to make me younger! This drugs starting to get to me! Ha ha ha ha ha!

I listen in on the phone as the boss talked.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Yes...yes...yes...

Kitsuna: (Shock) What?!

Reiji: What?

Kitsuna: (Excitement) Really?! For real?!

Xiaomu: What's he saying? What's he saying?!

Kitsuna: (Excitement) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I then hang up.

Xiaomu: What? What? What's going on?! Did Mii take our spotlight?!

Kitsuna: (Excitement) No! BETTER! I'm now a PAIR unit!

Reiji: Seriously?!

Kitsuna: (Tears) And to think after I Namco X Capcom when I was with a unit back then...my dream after several crossovers is FINALLY coming true! I'm back to a full fighter!

Xiaomu: Wait a sec, who's your partner?

Kitsuna: (Happy) America is!

America: (Confused) Huh? Me?

Reiji: What?! The two of you together?!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) HA! In your FACE, Reiji Arisu! I don't have to be a 20 second fighter in your damn shadow anymore! HA! HA! HAAAAA!

Reiji:...

America: (Smile) Wow! So we're gonna be partners?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Hell YES! I am in such a good mood right now! My dream has REALLY come trueeeee!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Hit it, boys!

 _The orchestral crew dressed in Yakuza gear walked out from the top of the buildings and played at the start of the chap._

 ** _Chapter 2: American Dream!_**

America: (Awe) Ooh...

Rouge: Music?

Majima: What the hell?

Kiryu: I'm not even going to ask...

Heihachi: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Reiji: You changed the title?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Since when did you care? This is my moment! C'mon America!

America: (Joy) Yaayyyy!

We each then go into battle as my theme played.

 **Kitsuna: PARTAYYY!**

America and I then closed in on a B.O.W.

Now being pair units, an image of us together are shown at the bottom of the screen.

The two of us in a golden whitish background with me on the left side taking the lead, holding a gun in one hand pointing it out as I wink while sticking my tongue out a bit while a held my loaded guitar that was strapped to me.

America was on my right slightly in the background smiling excitedly as she sits on her motorcycle holding her gun: Bloodythirsty and her set of katana's Exalt and Lunatic which rest on her back.

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **Kitsuna: (Frown) So, American...you voting for Trump in your crazy ass election?**

 **America: (Disgust) The hell?! Are you kidding?! Then I'd have to change my name to Canada and move there! Cause', hell! I sure wouldn't be proud to be an American then!**

We then go into battle.

 **Moveset 1: Rock n' Chainsaw and Bloodythirsty Barrage**

I push a button on my guitar causing the chainsaw like blades to stick out of the edges.

I charge to slice the enemy with my chainsaw guitar while America stands on top of her motorcycle balancing perfectly on her heels and shoots flaming bullets from her guns at the enemy.

 **Moveset 2: Hexing Muse and Ruby Rose**

America charges towards the enemy on her ruby red motorcycle running it over prompting for me to jump up high flipping out of the way.

In the air, I point my palm at the enemy using my glowing purple hexes to attack the enemy.

 **Moveset 3: Loud Kitsune and Talkative American**

America, now off her bike, stands in place next to me and the two of us turn to each other to ^^ smile as we gossip, talk, and laugh casually while shooting rapid bullets at the enemy.

As if interrupted the two of us both in rage unleash our powers with me attacking with my voodoo hexes while America attacks with her nature powers making it thunder on the enemy.

The battle was soon over.

 **POST DIALOGUE:**

 **Kitsuna: (Wink) Let's hit up Starbucks after this! That's what you American's like, right?**

 **America: (Smile) No way! Are you kidding? I run on Dunkin'!**

All the enemies were soon gone.

We then went over to the manhole.

Majima: Hey, Prof! Professor Wright! You and Miss Medium doing' OK?

Chris:...

Chris: I don't hear anything. How far did they go?

Kiryu: Hey, Majima...isn't this the cursed manhole?

Heihachi: Cursed?

Kiryu: One of my old gang told me about it. It's one of Kamurocho's urban legends...

Kiryu: Once you're there, you lose all equilibrium, and the impossible becomes commonplace.

Shadow: Interesting...

America: (Awe) Ooh...

Jill: Kiryu. Where's this magic manhole supposed to be?

Kiryu:...On the street in front of the theater.

Reiji: So you're saying...here...

Xiaomu: Majima! What were you thinking, throwing civilians into a place like that!

Rouge: Those poor kids...

Majima: It ain't my fault! You think I know dumb crap about cursed manholes?!

Urashima out of nowhere then walked up to us.

Urashima: What are you folks doing? You know the Mk. I can't get through those quarantine walls, right?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Well hello to you too...

Majima: Huh? Who are you, babe? Wait. Those red clothes...

America: (Joy) Urashima!

Urashima:...

Urashima:...

Urashima:...

Urashima: Sweetheart! Come give me a hug!

America: (Joy) Mama!

Xiaomu: MAMA?!

Kitsuna: (Frown) EH?

Reiji: What?!

America instantly runs to Urashima's arms and hugs her.

Urashima: Oh, pookie! It's good to see you! How are you, sweetie? Oh lemmie give you a kiss!

America giggles as Urashima showers her with a face full of kisses.

Xiaomu: What the hell?! How could you give birth to that?!

The two then pull away.

Urashima: What're, crazy?! She isn't my daughter.

America: (Whimper) Well...I like to think of Urashima as my momma...cause' I never really knew my family.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Aww, that's so sad.

Reiji: So out of all people, you let her call you "Urashima"?

Urashima: She's my favorite for a reason.

Kitsuna: (Pondering) She's loud, she's crazy, she's scantily clad like me...why do you like her but you hate me?

Urashima: At least she follows the dress code by wearing her outfit correctly.

Kitsuna:...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) If I tear a large slit on the side of my shorts, will that get you to smile at me?

Reiji: Moving along...this is Doctor Urashima.

Rouge: Nice to meet you.

Shadow: Doctor, huh?

Urashima: Oooh! "Doctor" sounds real smooth when it comes out of you. It's like you've been using that term for awhile.

Rouge: Oh, honey you have no idea!

Heihachi: Oh ho, I didn't know Shinra even had anybody else.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) THAT'S what I said!

Urashima: Of course. We just only ever send small teams of elite agents on field missions.

Urashima: Now get your butts back to the Dragonturtle Mk. I. We need to hash out a plan. Stopping-this-wise.

Jill: We can't do that, Doctor. There are civilians who took shelter in here.

Xiaomu: Huh?! Uh, guys! There's a lot of...things headed our way!

Shadow: Over there!

We each then turn seeing B.O.W.'s closing in on us.

Jill: B.O.W.s! Where'd they all come from?!

Kiryu: Damn! We're trapped like rats here.

Urashima: Now now, relax. I've got just the perfect thing for this sort of occasion.

Xiaomu: What is it? Some sort of secret weapon?

Urashima: Even better! We just go underground and come back out somewhere else. Ladies first!

Instantly Urashima jumps down the manhole.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) WOW...very strategic tactic.

Reiji: Well...looks like our options just ran out.

America: (Disgust) Eww! Those things are coming closer! Let's get out of here!

Rouge: Don't have to tell me twice!

Heihachi: We've got to try and save Wright and the girl. You know how hard it is to find a good lawyer?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Wait! That guy's a lawyer?! He could help me with my-

America:-Kitsuna let's go! Hurry!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Ugh! Alright already!

We each then jump in the manhole before covering the top and making our escape...

...

...

...

We each then make it to a dark area.

Kiryu: Wha...what is this place?! That whole cursed manhole story-it was actually true?!

Reiji: Kitsuna, Xiaomu...you guys don't think...

Xiaomu: Yup. It's Makai. The Demon World. I'm sure of it.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Wonder if we'll bump into some "old friends".

Rouge: Hmm...well I do like those bats.

Shadow: I'm really here again, huh?

Rouge: So you weren't kidding when you said you once visited a demon world the last time this had happened, Shadow!

America: (:3) Wow! It's like Halloweentown here!

Reiji: America, this is not a field trip. This place is dangerous.

Majima: Demon World?! Girl, I've had it up to here with your garbage. A world of demons? Grow the hell up!

Chris:...

Jill:...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Heeheehee...

Majima: What's so funny, babe? I wanna laugh.

Kiryu: I don't think our new companions are joking.

Urashima: Shibuya, Akihabara...there are passages everywhere that connect the world of humans to..other places.

Majima: Hm? Where's the prof and his arm candy?

Jill: Where did Heihachi go?

Kitsuna: (Pondering) Off to buy drugs off a demon?

Urashima: Not funny. And he went off on his own. Quite fast, too.

Chris: We better go find him. Let's go!

America: (Joy) Field trip! Field trip! Let's go explore!

Xiaomu: Yeah...I feel like a kindergarten teach on this "field trip" trying to keep her precious moppets from racing off a cliff.

Kitsuna: (Normal) C'mon now, Ms. Xiaomu! Let's go!

...

...

...

 **Big thanks to XiaomuSmash14 for the idea and character America and the idea for her to be a pair unit with Kitsuna! LOL now Kitsuna has found her other half!**

 **More movesets and special attacks are to come!**

 **Until then, R &R!**


	4. Turnabout Family Reunion!

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

We each walked through the Makai Realm looking for Mishima where I quickly got to know America.

America: (:3) Wow! You're a celebrity? But why are you working for Shinra now?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Er...um...it's a bit of a long story. I'll tell you later.

America: (Bold) Y'know? I'm a pretty good singer too if I do say so myself!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Uh huh...

America: (Pout) No! Really! I am! I can sing!

Kitsuna: (Ponder) Y'know, I travel to the U.S. a lot when I was on tour so how is it that you've never heard of me?

America: (Smile) Well, I mostly listen to anime music in Japanese! Or Vocaloid songs!

Kitsuna: (Frown)...Wha?

America: (Joy) That's right! I'm an Ameriotaku! I'm not really into the pop culture stuff!

Kitsuna: (Frown) I see...

America: (Confused) Huh? What's with you? From what Xiaomu's told me, you're an otaku too!

Kitsuna: (Happy) I am actually!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Actually, I sing for some openings and endings in anime too!

America: (:3) Wow really?!

Kitsuna: (Mic)...

 **Kitsuna: (Mic) Daijobuuuu!**

 **Kitsuna: (Mic) Kokoro wo kimetara furikaeru na!**

 **Kitsuna: (Mic) Zutto mikata sa boku wa kanarazuuuu...**

Xiaomu: YOU sang that song?!

America: (Joy) Oh my GOD! I LOVE that song!

Kitsuna: (Wink) That's right, sweetie! I sang that a while back!

America: (Joy) THAT IS SO COOL!

America: (Joy) OKAY! I am officially your number one fan now!

Xiaomu: Uh oh...

Reiji: Uh oh is right. You now have a serious case on your hands with this one!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Oh don't be silly! It's been awhile since I felt admired by fans like this!

Rouge: This is my kind of place! This darkness if perfect for a bat like me!

Jill: Oh really?

Rouge: Girlfriend, I'm flying HIGH!

Jill: Stop flying around! You don't know how dangerous this place is!

Rouge: Geez girl, would it kill you to lighten up a little?

Rouge: She's just like Topaz...

Shadow: Cut it out, already.

We each then stop seeing Heihachi surrounded by Q-Bee and other Mishima's.

Reiji: There you are, Heihachi. Think you can stay with the class this time?

Majima: They don't look a lot like Professor Wright.

America: (Awe) Ooh...they're hot!

Xiaomu: So we have gold chains like we saw in Shibuya, but no Ouma. What's going on?

Jin: I saw forces retrieving chains from Shibuya.

Kiryu: Really? What can you tell us?

Chris: Jin Kazama...Current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. What are you doing here?

Reiji: And how do you know about the gold chains?

Jin: I came here from Shibuya. That's when I saw it.

Jill: Who did you see collecting the chains? And how did they do it?

Jin: Monsters. I thought I'd seen them somewhere before...

Reiji: Let me guess. Ouma.

Jin: Yes. That woman who leads them was there, too.

Urashima: If those gold chains are also showing up in other dimensions...that's bad. Really bad.

Kiryu: I had no idea this kind of madness was going on right underneath Kamurocho...

Kazuya: It sounds like a lot has gone down while I was away. Fascinating.

Chris: Huh? Who's that?

Reiji: I was wondering the same thing. Is that...Kazuya Mishima?

Majima: So, no professor, but we got ourselves a Mishima family reunion instead, huh?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Reunion?! I thought they all hated each other!

America: (Whimper) At least they have a family...

All of a sudden, demons appear.

Shadow: More monsters?!

Jill: Guess we made a little too much noise. Now we've got Makai devils to deal with.

Majima: This freakin' nuts. But I like it freakin' nuts, so...sweet.

Kitsuna: (Chainsaw) Let's get crazy then!

Majima: Yeahhhh! I like this chick!

Reiji: I'd like you to help us, Kazuya.

Kazuya: Would you, now?

Reiji: In exchange, we can give you information. Intel on everything that's happened while you were gone.

Kazuya: Are you trying to wheel and deal with me, Shinra Boy?

Xiaomu: Well, given that devil power of yours, we'd rather contain you before you go full Tetsuo on us.

Chris: If you try to kill each other here in front of us, we'll stop you.

Jill: The Devil gene...not that different from a virus, wouldn't you say?

Jin: Stay out of this.

Rouge: C'mon boys, what do you say?

Kazuya:...Hmph.

Jin:..Hmph.

Rouge: Wow, they remind me of you, Shadow, the cold attitude and all.

Shadow:...

Shadow:...Hmph.

Rouge:...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) My...feelings exactly.

Xiaomu: Looks like we've reached an understanding.

America: (Joy) YAY! We got more hotties on our team!

Xiaomu: Trust me, you wouldn't want to be hooked on these guys.

Kitsuna: (Frown) Weren't you crushing on "Lawyer Boy" before?

Xiaomu: American's move on fast in almost everything they do...so...

Jill: Ahem!

Reiji: Stand back, Doctor. We'll handle this.

Urashima: By all means.

Urashima turned to America.

Urashima: Be safe, Pookie!

America: (Normal) Okay, Momma.

Urashima then hides in the Dragonturtle.

Reiji: I'll never understand how she doesn't force you to call her, "Doctor".

America: (:3) Simple. She loves me! Hee hee!

We each then go into battle.

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **Kitsuna: (Normal) I don't see why you're so jealous of me. I mean, I would LOVE to be a pear shaped like you, rocking tight skirts! Jumping high to attack is hard with huge girls like these holding you back!**

 **America: (Whimper) Mmhm. Yeah...WAY to rub it in...**

 **Moveset 4: Voodoo Charm and Nature's Claw**

I charge for the enemy, jamming my palms into it using voodoo magic to bend and twist it from the inside while America jumps off her bike and rapidly claws the enemy with her claws which release pollen, poison, and ivy spores.

 **Moveset 5: On Tour Concert and Number 1 Fan!**

I quickly jump high in the air to avoid an overly excited America as I sing with my headset mic while playing guitar. The large soundwaves from my voice and guitar attacking the enemy while an excited America runs back in forth jumping for joy which hits the enemy and expressing her joy by shooting large guns which hit the enemy.

 **POST DIALOGUE:**

 **Kitsuna: (Frown) Seriously, is baring your sides and not wearing underwear a requirement for every female Shinra member across the globe?**

 **America: (Pout) Is leaving your juggly's out to jiggle a requirement for all rejected celebrity kitsune's who join Shinra?!**

...

...

...

 **Shadow's POV:**

Rouge and I went into battle while Heihachi supported us.

Not that we needed it...

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **Heihachi: Show me your "Ultimate Power" Shadow the Hedgehog! Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

 **Shadow: Very well, prepare yourself, Mishima!**

 **Rouge: Ugh! All you men do is fight! It reeks of sweat over here!**

 **Moveset 1: Chaos Spear and Screw Kick**

I skate towards the enemy as I launch multiple chaos spears while Rouge dives down from the air to finally deliver a screw kick to the enemy.

 **Moveset 2: Spin Dash and Kick Attack**

I perform a spin dash towards the enemy while Rouge makes a double kick at the enemy in the shape of an X.

...

...

...

All of a sudden two familiar demons arrive.

Morrigan: What sort of party are you throwing in front of my castle?

Demitri: How dare you fools disturb the sanctity of the night?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Hee hee hee!

Reiji: You just had to jinx it, did you?

Kitsuna: (Happy) C'mon now! It isn't a party without the Darkstalkers! Especially Morrigan!

Morrigan: Oh is that you, Kitsuna? Lovely to see you again.

America: (Awe) Wow...they're so...BIG...

Xiaomu: Just drink your milk! It did wonders for me!

Kitsuna: (Surprise) For real! Xiaomu used to be so flat chested!

Xiaomu: I was a B CUP!

Rouge: Is she a bat like me, or-?

Shadow:-Demon...

Morrigan: A pleasure to meet a fellow creature of the night.

Demitri: Is that little bat a succubus...? I've never seen one so...small...

Rouge: I'm no demon. I'm Rouge the Bat.

Morrigan: I see. Demitri here apologizes for his mistakes.

Demitri: Morrigan...

Majima: Whoa. Who're melons and muscletights here? Some kind of fashion models?

Jill: Now I get it...this is their territory.

Kiryu: You mean, these two live here?

Xiaomu: Yup. They're called Darkstalkers. The lords of Makai, if you will.

Demitri: If you interlopers hadn't shown up, we could have settled who's REALLY the true lord of Makai.

Morrigan: Don't mind Demitri. He just hates to be interrupted.

Reiji: So, over there is the Aensland castle, I presume.

Chris: Morrigan, we're looking for humans who wandered in here by mistake.

Xiaomu: A guy in blue with weird hair and a girl in purple with weird hair.

America: (Joy) Ooh! And the guy is REALLY cute!

Morrigan: Are these them?

Demitri: Bah. You could have at least tied them up.

Phoenix and Maya then appear.

Phoenix: Ha-hah...uh hi everyone.

Maya: What's weird about my hair?! This is what all spirit mediums look like!

America: (Joy) Arizona! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOUUUUU!

Phoenix: Arizona?...Wh-wait!

America immediately charges towards a scared Phoenix with her arms opened wide.

She instantly glomps him and the two fall onto the floor.

America: (:3) I've missed you, Arizona! Did you miss me?

Phoenix: My name is Phoenix and...please get off me!

America then gives Phoenix a quick smooch on the cheek causing him to blush.

Phoenix: Um...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Wow! You're much bolder than I thought, kid!

Morrigan: Hee hee, young love sure is cute.

Maya: H-hey! Get off of him!

America: (Pout) Fine, whatever! But he's mine!

Maya: YOURS?!

Phoenix: Ladies, please!

The two then got up as America and Maya glare at each other.

America: (Pout) Arizona's MINE!

Maya: No he isn't!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Oh NOW I get it!

Xiaomua: Ha ha ha! Yeah! America...Phoenix AND Arizona! Can't believe it took us so long to realize that!

Reiji: I don't think America's joking around.

Rouge: Girl's delusional...

Majima: Meh, at least she's hot.

Heihachi: Good to see you in one piece, Wright. You can die AFTER my trial is over.

Phoenix: O-Of course...

Kitsuna: (Normal) Oh that's right! Phoenix! Can you come to my world with me right after? See I need a lawyer and-

All of a sudden more demons appear along with a young girl in a little red riding hood costume.

?: Aww, that's cute. Now what makes you think that's up to you?

Reiji: What the?! A red hood...

Kitsuna: (Frown) Whoa there, Goodielocks! Looks like you have the wrong fairy tale. Why're dressed as Little Red Riding Hood?

Morrigan: Isn't that...

Shadow: A little girl?

Maya: W-Who might you be? What do you mean "up to us"?

?: Just what I said. Don't you get it?

?: It means you're already good as dead, Little Boy Blue.

Rouge: Is she insane?!

Kitsuna: (Shock) What the hell?! That girl's demented!

Phoenix: Who are you, anyway?!

America: (Ticked) Girl, if you think your gonna take my man away! You have another thing coming!

America: (Pissed) Y-YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A RACK! So...YEAH!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Real mature...she's only a kid...

Reiji: You can talk...

Demitri: I've seen her before. What was her name again?

Kiryu: You know her?

Morrigan: Baby Bonnie Hood...A Darkhunter who kills Darkstalkers for money.

B.B. Hood: Don't worry, Mr. Vampire, Ms. Devil. I don't do that kind of thing anymore!

Chris: Instead, you're working for Shadaloo, is that it?

Kazuya: Shadaloo?

B.B. Hood: Are you implying something, young man?

Kitsuna: (Frown) Look kid, you obviously need some help. I know a great therapist that can help you with your problems.

B.B. Hood:...Ooh...Are you singing celebrity, Kitsuna? So nice to meet you! Tee hee!

Kitsuna: (Wink) Oh, a fan of my music, eh? Well in that case, I'll give you autographs if you agree to stop the killings.

B.B. Hood: Hmm...

B.B. Hood:...

B.B. Hood: Well, considering how your a complete has been now...you suck! So...no!

Kitsuna: (Angry) H-Has been?! How dare you!

Jill: Moving along..Those creatures you've got with you. They're B.O.W.s used by Shadaloo. It's not rocket science.

Majima: Oh, so that's who's trying to off the prof.

Phoenix: Off the-What?!

America: (Bold) Don't worry, honey! Even if multiple people are out to kill you, I'll be here by your side and protect you 24/7!

America: (Smug) Y'know, even when your sleeping, eating or...heh heh heh...showering...

Phoenix: I don't know which is worse...

Heihachi: Shadaloo is desperate to pin the Kamurocho incident on me...at any cost.

Kiryu: And it's easier to whack your lawyer than yourself. There's a logic to that.

Maya: Nick...what are we gonna do?

B.B. Hood: Sorry, but I got bills to pay! And on that note, it's time for you to die!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Pfft...HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!

Reiji:...

Chris:...

Jill:...

Demitri:...?

Shadow:...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) I'M SORRY! But the WAY she said that was so FUNNY! KA HAAAAA!

Phoenix: Funny?! That girl wants to kill me and you think it's funny?!

America: (Bold) Don't worry, babe! I gotcha!

Phoenix: Somebody help...

America: (:3) Hee hee! Momma Urashima said that the best men to date are Doctors or Lawyers!

Xiaomu: Seriously...WHY does she let you call her that? Don't either of you feel weird about it?

Reiji: Crap. We can't fight effectively and keep Mr. Wright safe at the same time.

America: (Normal) Yes we can! I'll stay with him!

Reiji: America you know what I meant...

America: (Whimper) Reiji! You always ruin the fun! I can protect him and fight! Really I can!

Kiryu: Wright's not a brawler. Shouldn't we get him out of here?

Chris: But what do we do it they go after him? We don't have enough people to keep him safe.

Kazuya: What a waste of time. If he can't even protect himself, maybe he deserves to die.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Hee hee, DAYUM! Sucks to be you, Lawyer Boy!

Phoenix: Ouch...

Morrigan: Hmm. So, basically, all you need is to be able to keep yourself safe, right?

Phoenix: But I can't! I don't know how to fight!

Xiaomu: Can't you raise an army of habeas corpses or something?

Kitsuna: (Ponder) Or maybe use voodoo?

America: (Normal) Or ride a badass motorcycle that shoots guns?

Phoenix: What is it you think lawyers can even do?!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Bet you think he'd wish to major in martial arts, huh?

Xiaomu: Mmhm.

Morrigan: Actually, I was talking about the girl. Maya, was it?

Maya: Me?! But I can't fight any more than Nick can!

Demitri: Morrigan...you mean the girl's necklace?

Morrigan: Exactly. Maya, I'm going to charge your necklace with magic.

Maya: M-Magic?

Phoenix: Huh. I feel like we've done this before...

Phoenix: Oh I remember! Didn't your cousin Pearl do something like this?

Phoenix: I think she charged the magatama you gave me full of spiritual energy...

Morrigan: That necklace is quite a special artifact. You might be surprised what it can do.

Morrigan: Now, try wishing for power. Go on.

Maya: I uh...

Maya: I-I wish I could be as strong as the Steel Samurai!

Maya: And I wish that Nick could lay his enemies out flat with a big ol' "Objection!"

Phoenix: You sure that's the right way to wish?!

Morrigan: Okay...here you go.

Morrigan then gives Maya and Phoenix power.

Maya: Wh-what the?! What was that?

Phoenix: The magatama glowed? Wait, not just that but your whole body...

Reiji: Hmm. It's not that she charged it with magic so much as she expanded it'd inherent spiritual energy.

Morrigan: Now you should be able to keep up in a fight. What do you think?

Maya: I'm still taking all this in, but...I feel strange...like I do right after particularly intense training...

Kitsuna: (Happy) Aww! They're so cute, getting their powers for the first time!

Demitri: Hmph, Morrigan. You have the oddest hobbies.

B.B. Hood: Strange. You're not gonna run away? Not that I mind. Saves the time of chasing you down.

Demtiri: Looks like there's no need to run anymore. Let's see what you've got.

Majima: You ready for this, prof?

Phoenix: I'm still not sure what's going on, but I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

America: (Joy) Hee hee! Good! Then you can stick close to me!

Phoenix: Ugh...

B.B. Hood: Well, if you're not going to run, try and stand still OK?

B.B. Hood:...The better to chop you, my dear!

Morrigan: Hee hee! Hit it, boys...

 _The orchestral crew appears out of Morrigan's castle dressed as Darkstalkers playing at the start of the chap..._

 ** _Chapter 3: Turnabout Family Reunion!_**

Demitri: Oh no...

Kazuya: What the hell?!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Huh? Hey Morrigan! That's my thing!

Morrigan: Hee hee hee! I just knew that if you were here, you would do that again. Hope you don't mind, dear.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Fine, just this once.

America and I then go into battle with Phoenix and Maya to back us up.

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **Kitsuna: (Ponder) Hmm...you know Maya, you should wear something a little more flashy...**

 **Maya: F-flashy?! Like you and America?! Honestly, I don't see how the two of you are able to jump around and fight in tiny bikini's or...skirts like that...**

 **America: (Ticked) Well there's no way I'm letting you borrow from MY American Eagle wardrobe if your gonna use it to impress MY man!**

We each then go into battle with Phoenix and Maya backing us up

Soon we took down the enemy.

 **POST DIALOGUE:**

 **America: (Joy) Look look! I'm on a monster! SELFIEEEE!**

 **Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Of all the...see?! This is why American teens die from the overusage of cellphones! Texting CAN kill! Do something! You're a lawyer!**

 **Phoenix: I-uh...I'll stay away from this case...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Shadow's POV:**

 **Rouge and I go into battle with Heihachi to back us.**

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **Heihachi: Show me your "ultimate power" Shadow the Hedgehog! Wha ha ha ha ha!**

 **Shadow: Very well, I'll show you what real power is!**

 **Rouge: Ugh! All you men do is fight! It reeks of sweat over here!**

The two of us along with Heihachi then fight it out and soon the battle was over.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

B.B. Hood: Owww! Forget this! I'm getting out of here!

B.B. Hood:...But remember. I know what you look like now.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) So glad we're now native Darkstalker characters...

Xiaomu: Yup! Cause's there's never a dull moment with this one.

Phoenix: I'd just as soon stay bored, thanks...

Kitsuna: (Normal) Don't worry, Arizona, I know some good bodyguards I can hire for ya.

Phoenix: Thanks...and I'm Phoenix.

Kitsuna: (Frown) I'M calling you "Arizona" because Arizona Ice Tea makes me REALLY happy. And you won't like me when I'm angry.

America: (Smug) Heh heh heh...And I LOVEEEEE going to Arizona!

Phoenix:...A-Arizona it is...! Guess I have to legally change my name now...

Maya: These were-girls are crazy!

B.B. Hood: Don't worry Mr. Lawyer! I'll have your head in a basket soon enough.

B.B. Hood: See you all later!

B.B. Hood then left.

Maya: Looks like we made a new friend, Nick...

Phoenix: Sigh...

Reiji: Given the circumstances. I think it'd be best if Mr. Wright stayed with us for protection.

Shadow: I agree. That hunter is very unstable and I made a promise to protect all of humanity.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Heh heh heh heh heh..."I'll have your head in a basket"! HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!

Jill: Your almost never serious, are you?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) I'm sorry but that was just too funny!

Reiji: Won't be funny if someone ends up dead...

...

...

...

We each then leave the gate where we met up with Urashima.

America instantly ran up to hug her to which Urashima gives her a cheek kiss.

Maya: We did it, Morrigan! Thank you so much!

Morrigan: Hee hee hee! No problem!

Morrigan: But be warned. Once she's got her sights set on something, that Darkhunter doesn't give up easily.

Phoenix: Great. Just what I needed, a stalker.

Reiji: Anyway, now that we've found you two, we'd better get back to our own world.

Urashima: But first, we need to examine those golden chains.

Demitri: Hmph. You better not have brought in any trouble from the human realm.

Xiaomu: Jin mentioned he saw Ouma up to something with the chains in Shibuya. We should definitely look into this.

Urashima: Then it's settled. Let's get with the investigating. Eheh. Eheheheheheheh...

Urashima then went to go investigate.

Kitsuna:(Annoyed) {Weirdo...}

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **And now we have Kitsuna as a solo unit in this bit:**

 **Kitsuna: (Flirty) You want ME to leave Shinra and become a Yakuza?**

 **Majima: Yeah, we could use a hot busty badass bikini babe in the gang. Hell! I'll even let you crash at my place! Heh heh heh...**

 **Kiryu: Keep it in your pants, Majima. Don't make me get that lawyer.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well R &R guys! Sorry I didn't do any movesets! I was too lazy! And BTW that song Kitsuna was singing was from Fairy Tail Opening 22! But until next time!**


	5. A Summons to Action!

**SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE, PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

We were each then transported to a random area in the middle of the sky which immediately started shaking out of nowhere.

Majima: The hell?! What happened?!

Maya: Eeeeeek! That scared me!

America: (Nervous) W-whoaaaaa!

America instantly falls over, landed on my leg.

Kitsuna: (Frown) C'mon kid, you're a superhuman like Xiaomu and I, ani't ya? Don't you have balance?

America: (Whimper) I'm in HEELS here! What can I do?!

Kitsuna: (Frown) Um ok...I'm in heels...

America: (Ticked) You...!

Reiji: Everyone, are you OK?

I look down at America who still clinged to my leg.

America: (Whimper) Owwww...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Yeah, I think she's good!

Reiji brushed me off and immediately took America's hand and helped her to her feet.

America: (Smile) Thanks Reiji!

Chris: So...what happened?

Xiaomu: Oh this happens a lot! We've been summoned.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Oh I remember that time.

America: (Confused) Huh? Remember what?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Xiaomu, Reiji, and I along with our robot friend from the future got transferred to this world called Endless Frontier. After we got sent back, Xiaomu and I were summoned once more by an evil force and soon Reiji came along.

America: (Shock) WHA?! Where was I?! Where was I, huh?

Kitsuna: (Flirty) Anyways, I got to meet this pretty fairy princess who has a really hot red haired boyfriend!

Xiaomu: He's not interested ya know...

Urashima: Moving along...we are now in another dimension.

Jin: Wait, now we've gone from Makai to yet another dimension?

Demitri: Taking a journey with you lot was not my plan, I'll have you know.

Morrigan: Even so, I guess it's our problem now. Oh well, at least it should keep life interesting.

Kitsuna: (Wink) Yeah, c'mon Demitri! You know you're having fun! After all, it's like I said before, it's not a party without the Darkstalkers!

Morrigan: Hee hee! See?

Demitri: It may get more than "interesting" before long, Morrigan.

Morrigan: Huh?

Jill: Look, over there! Is that a new kind of B.O.W.?

We each then turned seeing an orange demon nearby.

Pyron: I see. This "gate" opens into other dimensions.

Phoenix: He's burning? Is he some kind of autoarsonist?

Shadow: Or maybe a demon...

Rouge: Whatever it is, it's so ugly.

Jin: He's clearly a monster. What dimension is he from?

Morrigan: Pyron? Isn't that Pyron?

Demitri: Who else could it possibly be?

Kiryu: You guys know him?

Demitri: He's a being that once showed up in Makai.

America: (:3) Mmm! He looks delicious...

Xiaomu: Delicious...?

America: (Awe) Can I eat him?

Kitsuna: (Frown)...

Demitri:...

Morrigan:...?!

Reiji:...

Xiaomu:...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) America?

America: (:3) Yeah?

Kitsuna: (Frown) Please stop talking...

America: (Smile) Okay.

Morrigan: Well well, it's been awhile. Did you come to suck the life out of this world too?

Pyron: For a time, my body was one with the universe. But now, I have taken form once again.

Pyron: In other words...this world craves a ruler.

Majima: All I crave right now is a firehose.

Jill: Is everyone from Makai like this?

Demitri: He's not from Makai. I think he said he came from "space".

Chris: So now we're up against a space alien? The bosses are SO going to laugh at my mission report.

Pyron: My power has not yet fully returned. But...perhaps if I were to absorb you all...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Uh...yeah, no!

Maya: Guys! The alien's being sinister at us! I really don't like it!

Heihachi: Heh. After I defeat you, you'll be the perfect lab specimen.

Kiryu: Seems we'll need to settle this problem before we can start figuring out where we are.

Reiji: Yeah. Stand back, Doctor.

The ground then began to shake.

America: (Bold) Hurry and hide! We'll handle this!

Urashima: Don't have to tell me twice!

Urashima: Good luck pookie!

Urashima then goes to hide.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Yo! Reiji! You feeling that sensation right there?

Reiji: Yeah! I know this feeling...

America: (Shock) What?! What?! What feeling?!

America: (Pout) I wanna know! I wanna know! Tell me! Tell me!

Kiryu: Somebody shut her up...

Kitsuna: (Normal) Try focusing your powers. Do you sense it?

America closed her eyes to sense the energy source.

America: (Normal)...

America: (Shock) Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! Someone's coming! Someone's coming!

The portal then opens.

Instantly three ninja's appear. Two male, one female.

Hiryu: Where are we?

Natsu: There you are, Hiryu! Tell me more about Master Taki!

Hotsuma: Where is this place?

Hotsuma: Hiryu and...Natsu? What's going on? What happened to me?

Natsu: Oh cool, it's Hotsuma. Were you following Hiryu too?

Natsu: Hibana seems to have deserted us, though.

Hotsuma: No, you had all left, when I was suddenly enveloped in light. Where are we?

Hiryu: That I don't know...but...

Phoenix: Are those humans? Do you think they ended up here the same way we did?

Majima: Nobody around here can dress normal, can they? Let me guess, they think they're ninja or something?

America: (Joy) COOOOOLLLL! Does that mean Naruto will be here too?! That's so exciting!

Reiji: Two of them at least are genuine ninja, it's true.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa! Isn't that Strider over there?

Xiaomu: It sure is!

Kitsuna: (Excitement) It REALLY IS an anniversary!

America: (Confused) Anniversary? What anniversary?

Reiji: You there. You're Hotsuma, right?

Hotsuma: Those clothes...are you Shinra? Secret agents with the government?

Reiji: That we are.

Natsu: What the heck is going on here?

Reiji: Hiryu, if you're here-

Kitsuna: (Wink) -Then it really IS an anniversary!

Reiji: Ugh...

Xiaomu: Oh just give it a rest, Kitsuna...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Xiaomu, you know it's true!

America: (Pout) WHAT'S this about an anniversary already?! Tell me tell me tell me!

Reiji: Hiryu, has a rift opened?

Hotsuma: Wait. I thought you were from the future, Hiryu. How does Shinra know you?

Hiryu: We worked together on a previous mission.

Phoenix: A man from the future? This is a lot to take in...

Hotsuma: That's not all. Natsu here is a shinobi from the distant past.

Maya: What?! Like a genuine, traditional ninja?!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Cool! A female ninja! That's lit!

Natsu smiled at me.

Natsu: Yeah! You know I'm lit, sister! I'm DTC-Down to Chop!

Kitsuna: (Happy) {Heh! I like her!}

Reiji: So rifts transcend time as well as dimesnsions. It's certainly not a complete surprise, but...

Xiaomu: I do wonder why they're happening so frequently.

Pyron: Fascinating. This world truly is fascinating. But I think something else is coming.

Reiji: What?!

Two robots and a Chinese woman then appear.

?: Destination coordinates unknown? Where are we?

Chris: I should be used to this by now but...huh? A girl in a Chinese dress, and combat robots?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Whoa! Chun Li's finally here, guys! Is this an anniversary or what?

Morrigan: That isn't Chun Li.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Huh?

I took a closer look at the woman.

She was completely new.

Hiryu: Tong Pooh. Funny seeing you here.

Tong Pooh: Is that Strider?! What are you doing here?

Hiryu: I'm more concerned what you remants of the Grandmaster's forces are doing here.

Hotsuma: Isn't that the woman you were looking for?

Natsu: Ooooh, she your GIRL-friend?

Tong Pooh: I won't let you interfere with my plans, Strider!

Kiryu: What the-? What's going on? Where are all these things coming from?!

Reiji: Are they being summoned here...from different worlds and timelines?

All of a sudden more monsters then appear.

Jill: What is that? A ninja? A robot? A ninja robot?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Okay this crossover is starting to be a bit all over the place...

Hotsuma: He's a cyborg...except, I sense something familiar.

Natsu: Hey, Hotsuma...he kinda looks like you. Don't you think?

Kitsuna: (Normal) That your daddy?

Hotsuma: I only know that he is from my timeline...

Tong Pooh: Ngh! What's going on?!

Pyron: So my power has served to energize her. This could prove useful...

America: (Nervous) This earthquake is out of control!

Kiryu: Maybe we've got to destroy the gate.

Chris: But how? We didn't bring anything with us that could destroy something of this scale.

?: No! You mustn't destroy it!

Kazuya: Who's that? It sounds like a woman.

Maya: Someone's coming!

Rouge: Over there!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Mm?

We each then see a red haired woman with a white dress and hat wearing a red dress walking towards us.

?: Oh dear...this is dreadful! I knew it, the Evocation Gate has gone haywire!

Majima: Phew, finally a face that doesn't hurt my eyes. What're you up to, girl?

?: Shartos, lend me your strength!

The woman then turned into a white spiky eared cat like being.

Kazuya: What is this power? Did-did she just change her appearance?

Kitsuna: (Normal) A magical kitty cat huh? Seems legit. Nothing new there.

?: Evocation Gate! Be still!

The woman then used her power to stop the shaking.

?: Thank goodness. I wasn't too late.

Jin: Did she just restrain the gate's power? Who is this woman?

Morrigan: She's impressive...on multiple levels. Very interesting.

The woman then turned back to her regular form.

?: Phew...

?: I see that none of you are ghosts. Which worlds are you from?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Many different one's actually.

Jill: Who are you? And what is this place?

Aty: My name is Aty. As for who I am...

Aty: I guess...I'm a tutor.

Phoenix: Huh? A tutor? Does teaching give you that kind of power?

Xiaomu: The only one I know from anime is the power to seduce your own students.

America: (Smile) Ooh! Maybe she's a seductress like, Morrigan?

Xiaomu then went to her own little world.

Xiaomu: "But Miss Xiaomu, we shouldn't! If anyone ever found out..." "I won't tell anyone if you won't..."

Aty: I-I'd never becoming anything like that!

Reiji: Are you...molesting yourself?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Don't shame her! Not like you give her enough attention anyways!

Kitsuna: (Flirty) I mean...sometimes I touch myself too...

America: (Shock) Y-you do?!

Majima: Intriguing, but we got priorities. Miss Aty, you're from around here, right? Where are we?

Aty: This place is known as "The Island of the Strays". What about you all?

Reiji: I believe we all came here from another dimension. Allies and enemies alike.

Kiryu: What's with the gate? Why is this happening?

Aty: This is the Evocation Gate...an experimental device that just casts summon after summon.

Tong Pooh: So this device must be the reason the destination coordinates got screwed up...how irritating.

Pyron: Summoning, is it? And it can call forth even souls and spirits...impressive.

Aty: The ghosts did nothing wrong! They're the victims here!

Reiji: In that case, we need to set them free. Will you help us, Miss Aty?

Aty: Very well. As a summoner, I'll do my best to help!

I smile as I turn to the ninjas.

Kitsuna: (Happy) I know you'll help us our, Strider.

Kitsuna: (Normal) How about you guys?

Natsu: Yeah girl! You know it!

Hotsuma: We'll do our best to provide assistance.

America: (Joy) Hee hee! Hit it boys!

 _Instantly the orchestral crew appears jumping out of the portal playing to the start of the chap as they land perfectly on the ground._

 ** _Chapter 4: A Summons to Action!_**

Aty: Huh?! More people?!

Strider:...!

Hotsuma:...

Natsu: Yo, what are those golden thingys they holding? How's it making noise?!

Phoenix: Ugh...does she ALWAYS do that?!

Jill: Yep.

Reiji: Better get used to it. This is gonna be a long ride.

Kitsuna: (Angry) Grrr...America!

America: (Smile) Yeesssssssssss?

Kitsuna: (Frown) Sigh...never mind...let's go.

We each then go to battle it out.

Natsu came to our aid.

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **Kitsuna: (Happy) Ooh! Girl, you speaking my language! I love your hair pin tho! Where'd you get it?**

 **Natsu: I made it myself! I am LIT, girl!**

 **America: (Pout) H-hey...er...yo! I'm-er l-l-LIT too! I...are you guys even listening?! Let me in on the conversation too!**

 **We each then fight it out with Natsu supporting us and soon the battle was over.**

 **POST DIALOGUE:**

 **Natsu: Who! You famous?! That's REAL lit!**

 **Kitsuna: (Happy) Yo, you's really about to become my new pair unit partner! Where's America? I gotta tell her the bad news.**

 **America: (Sad) Make our friendship great again...please?!**

We each continue to fight it out as Aty soon supported us.

 **PRE DIALOGUE:**

 **America: (Joy) OH-MY-GOSH! You're a sorceress?! And the glasses on you are so COOL! It's like you're Harry freakin' Potter or something!**

 **Aty: Oh um...thank you...er...what's Harry Potter, again?**

 **Kitsuna: (Frown) Sigh...girl? Wolves are like dogs: stupid and mindless...ignore her...**

Soon all the enemies have fled and the battles were soon over.

We then explain things to Aty.

Aty: I see...so you all came from Japan...

Heihachi: You know of Japan, Aty?

Aty: A long time ago, visitors came to this island from Japan.

Demitri: But we were summoned from the demon realm.

Kitsuna: (Normal) And I'm from a Fantasy-ish world from the Phantom Realm in Marvel Land. You've heard of that right?

Strider: And Tong Pooh is from my time.

Urashima: The Evocation Gate...how very curious...

Shadow: She's just like the Doctor...

Rouge: You got that right...

Urashima: I wonder if we can summon the Dragonturtle here...

Phoenix: I don't think this is some delivery service.

Morrigan: But Pyron was able to use it just fine.

Majima: Miss Aty, if you know a trick could you send us all back? There's a sweet girl.

America: (Joy) Show us some Harry Potter badass tricks!

Aty: I don't know any trick...

Kazuya: Quit being useless and just do it! Use that power from before or something!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Ignore him! He's been grumpy during the PS2 days.

Natsu: What a douchenozzle, right? Like that'll get her to listen to you.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Please help us out, Aty. We'd really like to get back.

Aty: I...

Rouge: Shadow? Can't you use Chaos Control?

Shadow: I don't have an emerald...

Reiji: If we can just get back to Shibuya, I know we can return everyone to their proper worlds. Please, Miss Aty.

Aty: Okay. I'll give it a shot.

Aty then got into her form.

Aty: Shartos! So that I may aid these travelers...lend me your strength once more!

The ground then shook.

 _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

...

...

...

We were each then warped roughly back to Shibuya.

Xiaomu: Yeesh, so much warping, I think I might boldly barf where no Sage Fox has barged before. Where are we now?

Jin:...Back in Shibuya. Well done, Aty.

Aty: Thank you! I'm so glad it worked!

Chris: Shibuya...just like Jin said, the golden chains are gone.

Jill: So Ouma really got to them.

America: (Ticked) Ooooooh! Wait til I get my hands on them!

Kitsuna: (Frown) Calm down girl...damn!

Reiji: I'd love to investigate further...but we need to get Hiryu and Natsu back to their own times.

Hotsuma: Yes. Let's hurry to Shibuya 601.

Aty:...Wait! I didn't mean to come here too! How do I get home?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Aw, don't worry babe, we'll help you out.

Aty: Thank you.

Urashima: Now that we're all sorted out, I'm going to go retrive the Dragonturtle.

 **R &R! Sorry it's been awhile, life does that to ya!**

 **Sorry again for not putting in fighting moves. I'll put some in the next chap! BYE!**


End file.
